una segunda oportunidad : la aventura del espejo
by sophia-liss-pc
Summary: Cuando Harry siente que el precio de ganar la guerra fue demasiado alto pare él, cuando la oportunidad de volver a vivir todo, desde el principio, pero con sus propias reglas... o eso creía.
1. Chapter 1

Una segunda oportunidad: la aventura del espejo de Oesed

Capitulo: 1

**El espejo**

Harry miro el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que más amaba en toda su vida, pálida , con los ojos desenfocados y aun teniéndola en sus manos , estaba irrevocablemente muerta, así de simple , aun se negaba en creer de que ella había muerto , simplemente no podía creer que una persona como ella , hermosa , llena de alegría ,cálida y lo mas importante: inocente estaba muerta, se la habían arrebatado, la muerte se la había robado otra persona mas y nadie podía devolvérsela: Ginny era la persona en donde Harry siempre pudo encontrar mas que una sonrisa cariñosa , sino un hombro en donde recostar la cabeza cuando creía que la situación no podía empeorar ,aunque después lo hiciera, ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Todos los recuerdos traicioneros le saltaron en la memoria , sus caricias , sus besos , su voz . . . . . su voz que jamás podría volver a escuchar, voz que jamás repetiría que lo ama , voz que simplemente se a ido, y que no volverá, no entendía el por que, ni siquiera como, maldijo al cielo y se maldijo mil veces a si mismo, el era el culpable, lo sabia, nadie mas, solo él…..las cosas no podían ponerse peor, el había llegado a su fin, no podía mas solo quería estar junto a ella, alzo la vista y vio que la familia Weasley estaba junto el , nada mas que unos metros el cuerpo de Tonks y Lupin juntos , irónicamente juntos también en la muerte, por que, es que la vida no se había cansado en quitarle lo que mas amaba en todo el mundo, era demasiado pedir que el destino no le quitara mas personas, por que gente inocente tenia que pagar por el ,por que .., maldita sea , Teddy tan solo con unos mese de edad se había quedado huérfano de padres, no era suficiente con haberle quitado toda su vida, tenia que la vida también quitársela a su ahijado, no tenia él derecho a una familia? No tenia derecho a tener una vida despreocupada , es que esto era un karma repetitivo?,. Todos estos pensamientos se aglomeraron en su mente en cuestión de segundos, pero contradictoriamente la rapidez no lo hacia menos doloroso.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron cuando Harry abruptamente se puso de pie y se levanto sacando su capa de invisibilidad y tirándolo sobre el.

-Harry! –grito Hermione desesperada, reconoció el rostro de Harry, ese rostro que aparecía en su amigo cuando las cosas llegaban a su limite. – Harry! Vuelve!- pero Harry no apareció, solo pudo ver el rostro de Ron desesperado como ella y eso no la reconfortaba en lo mas mínimo , pero sin fuerzas para correr , sin fuerzas para seguir peleando, la guerra termino, sí pero ahora tenia que enfrentar algo mucho pero , las secuela de la guerra, ya no había la adrenalina que podía mantenerlos de pie por horas , hacerlos enfrentar cosas que solo salen de los cuentos mas terroríficos de los niños, cosas que muchos creerían mas que imposibles , incluso en la comunidad mágica, incluso para sus propios protagonistas.

Harry corrió por los pasillos o mas bien ruinas de lo que antes había sido los pasillos del mas grande colegio de magia y hechicería, pero mas que eso del lugar donde Harry Potter había sido feliz, pero también seria el lugar que asaltarían en sus pesadillas cada noche al dormir.

Corrió sin fijarse donde iba, sin notar las personas que pasaban a su lado, personas que no podían ver a su héroe llorar a lagrima viva.

No supo cuando corrió ni desde cuando lo hizo, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que estaba parado levanto el rostro para verse reflejado en un espejo.

Harry creyó que había llegado a la sala común pero se equivocaba, cuando la parte racional le dijo que era muy probable que la torre de Gryffindor estaría más que hecha polvo, no el estaba en una habitación muy familiar, pero no recordaba donde. Tantos años de visitar lugares muy pero muy raros. Instintivamente saco su varita, la varita mayor, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su antigua varita y la reparo, de esta salieron chispas rojas indicando su perfecto funcionamiento, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa , extrañaba su varita ,aunque esta no se muy poderosa como la varita mayor , esta era su varita , solamente suya.

-¡Lumus!- gritó y su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba frente al espejo mas maravilloso de la historia, pero algo iba mal…

Harry se acerco al espejo de Oesed, ese espejo tan maravilloso que descubrió en su primer año en Hogwarts, el espejo que mostraba los deseos más profundos de su corazón.

Pero ahora frente a el no se veía ni con sus padres ni con Ginny, no, el no veía lo mismo, por que? se pregunto , quizás ya no era la misma persona que hace 7 años o el espejo simplemente se había malogrado.

Cuando se lo pensó bien, se miro en el espejo, ya no era un niño de pronto su reflejo cambio del de un adolescente a un niño de 10 años. Sonrió, no era lo que deseaba, no quería volver qa pasar lo mismo, pero…pensándolo bien podría volver a vivirlo todo otra vez, para poder salvar a las personas que se sacrificaron por el, aunque eso significase volver a la vida a Voldemord pero volvería a pasar lo mismo 100 veces si eso le garantizaba que las personas que amaba siguieran vivas.

Se vio ahí solo, no el no quería volver a pasar una vida con los Dursley, no el quería una F…

El espejo cambio radicalmente , Harry ya no se encontraba solo en el espejo si no que aparecieron más persona, sus padres, jóvenes como en las fotos de su álbum, el regalo de Hagrid, Sirius sonriente y muy guapo, también como en las fotos, aun le dolía ver ese brillo de dolor en sus ojos de su padrino cada vez que lo recordaba, el dolor que sufrió en azkaban, pero no solo ellos vio, sino también a Ginny siempre radiante, aquí Harry empezó a llorar , Lupin apareció seguido de Tonks ,Hedwig su amiga y así continuo Dobby , Cedric , George, Colin , y más,.. más victimas de esta estúpida guerra , más victimas del odio y del rencor, Harry volvió a llorar Como un niños de 5 años, lloro por todas las veces que tubo que morderse los labios para no llorar, lloro libremente sin pensar en todo lo que tenia que hacer o en que el mago mas malévolo del mundo quería matarlo, que no había tiempo para llorar ni para ser feliz, lloro libremente como por primera vez en toda su vida lo hizo y si pensar mucho con la cabeza y más con el corazón se acerco al espejo para poder tocar la fría superficie, eso era lo más cercano que podía acercarse a las personas que amaba, habría sido un deseo hecho realidad tocar su felicidad…..

Pero algo salió mal si Harry creía que creyó tocar una superficie fría , solida y plana se equivoco , más que plana era acuosa, mas que fría era muy caliente y mas que solida parecía liquida. Para su pesar el espejo empezó a absorberlo, desesperado apunto su varita e intento separarse pero no pudo, gritó pidiendo auxilio y no pudo, y simplemente fue devorado por el espejo. Y ni Merlín sabía a donde iba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2

**Lazos **

Harry experimento ese sentimiento habitual de total hastío, no podía abrir sus ojos por la luz que se filtraba es esa habitación, la inconfundible migraña y que decir de los murmullos! Cuando eres el Niño Que Vivió los murmullos y cuchicheos son mas que un pan de cada día , son algo así como natural en su vida, aunque su vida no tenga nada de natural, se preguntaran por que la vida de Harry Potter es todo menos natural , aun siendo él algo que en nuestro días es lógicamente imposible , pues si, Harry Potter es nada mas ni nada menos que un mago, pero aunque eso es una peculiaridad sorprendente lo mas sorprendente es que eso, no es lo mas raro , Harry Potter no puede llamarse normal aun en su mundo por el simple hecho que solo a él y a las personas cercanas a él les suceden las cosa más increíbles, entre piedras filosofales y arañas gigantes , dragones, sirenas, presos que se escapan de la cárcel, etc. Pero todo eso es compensado porque Harry Potter aparte de ser un mago realmente especial, Harry Potter es una gran persona, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido y de lo que vivirá, pero su único defecto por así decirlo es que tiene ese síndrome de héroe, simplemente el pobre no puede ver a alguien en peligro para que este simplemente tenga… no…. Deba salvarlo.

-vamos Albus esto es ridículo, déjame interrogarle yo, le hare hablar mas rápido que tú, te lo aseguro.- dijo una voz muy familiar para Harry aunque este no podía identificarla.

-quien te dijo que yo quería interrogarlo?- pregunto una voz demasiado familiar para no identificarla.

Harry abruptamente se sentó en la cama, esa voz que agobiaba sus sueños, más bien pesadillas, era imposible, jamás creía que volvería escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

Lo primero que vio sus ojos cuando estos se acostumbraron a la luz, fue la imagen que jamás creyó volver ver de toda su vida, una situación que solo en sus mejores sueños y recuerdos veía.

Albus Dumbledore¸ el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore estaba parado frente a él, con su habitual sonrisa y los lentes de media luna pero algo en los ojos dedujo Harry que andaba mal.

-profesor!-grito Harry estupefacto pero feliz, esto si que era un bonito sueño, aunque siempre se vio en el campo de Quidditch o en la madriguera pero nunca en la enfermería, jamás , la enfermería representaba su lugar menos favorito en todo el planeta, quizás le ganaba la casa de sus tíos pero en esta enfermería siempre se encontraba cuando el acababa de sufrir cosas muy malas e inexplicables pero al final se encontraba solo con Dumbledore hablando de los peligroso sucesos que lo habían llevado a estar en una cama de la enfermería al borde de la muerte- profesor como…?.-Harry alucinado con ver a su director favorito, recién por varios segundos se dio cuenta que la habitación no estaba tan vacía como siempre, a lado del Dumbledore estaba un hombre, alto, delgado, con el familiar pelo desordenado y que va, seria una copia fiel de él si no fuera por sus ojos castaños claro, lo reconoció, Harry jamás había visto a sus padres pero gracias al álbum de fotos que le regaló Hagrid había estudiado por horas sus pequeños rostros en las fotografías, pero verlo así en cuerpo completo, en 4D era una impresión tan grande que se quedo mudo de la conmoción, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, y diferentes emociones, desde alegría, felicidad, miedo, consternación, dolor, duda, rabia y por ultimo …..Odio.

En un movimiento fluido y veloz, Harry tan acostumbrado a estar siempre en guardia, saco su varita y apunto directamente al corazón de su padre o más bien del impostor que se había atrevido disfrazarse de él.

-que es esto, como se atreven ha…!-Harry no podía hablar con claridad ya que la rabia se lo impedía-quítense esos disfraces, se los aseguro les ira peor si no lo hacen.

-disfraces? cuál disfraz? El único disfrazado en esta maldita habitación eres tú! Mortífago!.- gritó un también furioso James Potter.

-yo?- pregunto confundido Harry- es que ahora que su estúpido amo ha muerto se llevo con el sus cerebros?, miren mortífagos están en Hogwarts! Esto esta repleto de Aurores! No podrán salir de aquí a si que mejor ríndanse!

-rendirme! –gritó James, que por al ira las únicas palabras que había escuchado eran las ultimas.

Harry no pudo contenerse mas y sin dudarlo gritó –impedimenta! – sabía que ese hechizo no los pararía pero tenia que salir de ahí como sea, tenía que llegar donde sus amigos.

James Potter era un auror experimentado, dudo cuando el niño grito el hechizo, lo desvió fácilmente, pero pensándolo mejor era demasiado fácil, era muy débil, demasiado para ser un hechizo echo por un adulto, era mas la magia de un niño, reconocería ese poder por que el era un profesor, y lo veía siempre en los primeros años de la escuela. Eso lo paralizo y no pudo hacer nada cuando el niño salió corriendo en frente de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el niño estaba huyendo quiso detenerlo pero en esta ocasión el director le llevo la delantera, y con un simple movimiento de su varita él niño se desplomó al suelo y con mucho cuidado lo puso en la cama.

-James llama a Lily y a Sirius .hum…. También a Severus claro, y no te olvides de Remus, llámalos a todos.

-Albus esto esta mal, Lily se pondrá histérica y créeme matara al niño cuando lo vea, y que será de Sirius…..-replico James.

-James! Ve atraerlos rápido, no tenemos tiempo para perder.- Dijo Albus con un brillo peculiar el los ojos, un brillo que James jamás había visto, duda.

Albus Dumbledore vio al chico dormido en la cama, algo en el le resulto familiar, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para poder fijarse en esa cosas, algo en el chico era realmente extraño y lo que mas le preocupaba era que cuando el niño lo vio, su sonrisa era autentica, había visto esperanza y alivio, el era u hombre viejo, lo suficiente para haber aprendido a identificar una persona cuando miente.

-Albus que está pasando? – Preguntó un Severus realmente molesto, -estaba en el laboratorio yo…-

-jugando a la cocinita- susurro con sorna Sirius.

-Black…..-amenazó Severus.

-compórtense como adultos – regañó una mujer hermosa con los ojos verde brillante y almendrado cabello rojo oscuro y largo. – Albus por que estamos todos aquí…?-

-Lily amor…-intento prepararla James, pero no lo logro.

-James que esta pasando?- la voz que había escuchado de su esposo le era muy familiar y no siempre auguraba nada bueno.

-hemos encontrado un mortífago disfrazado de Harry.-intento explicar James.

-Harry?...quien Harry?- pregunto confundido Sirius.

-no imposible, como puede disfrazarse de Harry? –preguntó Lily temblorosa, el tema de su hijo siempre había sido muy doloroso.

Severus viendo la reacción de Lily se acerco a Dumbledore, -como sabes que es tu hijo?-preguntó.

-hijo?...-Sirius seguía confundido.

-de verdad si fueras mas lento irías hacia tras.- dijo Snape fastidiado.

-Él es igual a mi en cierta forma….-empezó a explicar James pero fue interrumpido.

-esta claro esta disfrazado de ti- concluyó Severus.

James miro a Snape molesto – yo también deduje eso si no fuera que los ojos no se parecen en nada a los míos.

-un disfraz mal echo, típico.- interrumpió otra vez Snape.

. Si me sigues interrumpiendo como voy a pod…..- espetó James a Snape pero fue interrumpido por tercera vez.

-se parece a los míos, verdad? –susurró Lily.

James miro a su esposa, la amaba hasta la locura y esos ojos que lo volvían loco, estaban ahora teñidos por una tristeza infinita la voz se le quebró cuando le respondió-Si.

Lily se acerco a la cama cuidadosamente y se fijo en el pequeño bulto acurrucado, efectivamente el niño era idéntico a James, aunque este estaba un poco mas flaco y pálido, acaricio suavemente la frente sudorosa del niño, quizás si su hijo estuviera vivo seria igual a este impostor, cuando sus dedos sintieron una cicatriz en forma de rayo frunció el ceño, como pudo haberse echo esa marca, el era mago, para cualquiera era muy sencillo ocultarlo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los murmullos del niño.

-Ginny, no por favor, no ella.- murmuró de forma suplicante y llena de dolor eso oprimió el corazón de Lily, esa voz, cómo pudo este mortífago imitar incluso la voz? No pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a sollozar.

-Lily…-dijo impotente James odiaba ver tal sufrimiento en su esposa, odiaba no haber podido proteger a si hijo, odiaba haberlo perdido. Y odiaba sentir ese vacio tan profundo en su corazón, hueco que nada en este mundo podía suplantar, nada. Y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le pusieran rojos y brillantes.

-que esperamos hay que matarlo o mejor llevarlo a Azkaban!- propuso Sirius con los ojos llenos de rabia y los puños fuertemente apretados.

-No- dijo Dumbledore – no lo haremos, James ven y dame tu mano, tu también Lily.

-No entiendo Albus, no hay que perder tiempo, tenemos que….-

-Tú no crees que él sea un mortífago, verdad? –pregunto Snape mirando desconfiadamente a Dumbledore.

Albus miro directamente a su profesor de pociones y sonrió.- no, no lo creo, todo lo contrario, diría yo.-

-que?...pero Albus es evidente que el ….Auch!- James miro a Dumbledore confundido- pero que estas….?-

-es obvio, no? –Respondió Remus Lupin –va a comprobar su parentesco con el niño.

Lily miro a Dumbledore con molestia. -Sabes perfectamente que esa noche Harry murió, que vas a comprobar?, Albus no he tenido más hijos.-

-lo sé perfectamente mi querida Lily, pero te aseguro que es imposible que este niño sea un mortífago, he comprobado cualquier forma de camuflaje, imitación, o algún rastro de una poción él y no he encontrado ninguna créeme a estas alturas me considero capaz de descubrir ese tipo de magia.

-no entiendo entonces, estas insinuando que ese niño es mi hi….-Lily miro sorprendida al director, y secretamente su corazón dudó.

-no! eso es imposible- sentencio James con una determinación mortal.

-no, podremos saberlo si no lo comprobamos, verdad? y como lo dijo Remus este hechizo es realmente poderoso y es imposible engañarlo, nos dirá si es este niño su hijo o tiene alguna relación con ustedes.

-este hechizo como funciona?- preguntó Snape.

-con la sangre de los involucrados se hace un hechizo muy complicado creo incluso que se dice en runas antiguas verdad? y luego de pende del color que salgan de la combinación, si es dorada es que son padre e hijo, si es plateada son hermanos, y si es roja son primos, si es verde son ….. Familiares lejanos..Creo, no recuerdo bien, verdad Albus.- pregunto Remus como si estuviera debatiendo una sesión de clase.

-creo que hice muy buena elección al darte el puesto de defensa, pues si mas o menos es cierto, querida Lily me podrías dar tu mano.

Lily con total desconfianza extendió su mano derecha y Albus desmintiendo su edad, saco rápidamente una gota de sangre del dedo índice y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al niño.

-lo vas a despertar.- Sugirió James.

-no te preocupes James, mi hechizo es lo suficientemente fuerte para que no lo sienta, y parece que el pobre no a podido dormir en mucho tiempo así que no despertará- efectivamente cuando Albus extrajo una pequeña gota de sangre del dedo índice del niño, este ni se movió, estaba profundamente dormido y sin perder tiempo con un complicado giro de su varita, murmuro cosas inteligibles al resto, ya que lo hizo de forma muy silenciosa y todo el mundo dejo de respirar, expectantes a la punta de la varita.

Cuando salió una pequeña luz y empezó a salir un pequeño humo de color…

-que color es ese? –pregunto Sirius que estaba un poco alejado del resto.

-es dorado..-respondió James con la voz cortada.

-es nuestro hijo- susurró Lily al borde de las lagrimas pero con una sonrisa.

Dejen comentarios plis!

No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, o si tiene alguna duda o alguna queja!

Espero sinceramente que les guste.

Felices Fiestas!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Cielo?

Cuando salió una pequeña luz y empezó a salir un pequeño humo de color…

-que color es ese? –pregunto Sirius que estaba un poco alejado del resto.

-es dorado...-respondió James con la voz cortada.

-es nuestro hijo- susurró Lily al borde de las lagrimas pero con una sonrisa.

-pero como es posible, todos estuvimos en el funeral?-preguntó Snape mirando al niño estupefacto.

-estaban seguro que estaba….-pregunto Sirius.

-claro que estábamos seguros, Sirius! crees que no sabría identificar si mi hijo aun respira? –James quería dar un tono de reproche pero sonaba con un filo doloroso.

-ese día…-susurro Lily, con las manos temblorosas,- teníamos una misión para la orden, la casa estaba escondida con el hechizo fidelio, no podíamos dejar solo a Harry y Dorea con Charlus se ofrecieron a cuidarlo, era un anoche muy importante, tendríamos la oportunidad de capturar al espía, lo habíamos planeado por meses, si hubiéramos anticipado que era Peter, esa noche hubiéramos podido…., James y yo no pusimos muy nervioso, cuando pasaban las horas y el espía no llegaba, esto era muy raro, volvimos lo mas rápido que pudimos- aquí Lily no pudo continuar.

James cogió la mano de su esposa y continuó la narración de la peor noche de su vida.

-la casa estaba destruida, al entrar el primer cuerpo que encontramos fue el de mi papa, no nos detuvimos, corrimos al cuarto de Harry con la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo, mi madre estaba al borde de la cuna y Harry estaba…, parecía dormido,… pero no lo estaba.

Sirius miro a su amigo y no pudo dejar de estremecerse, perder en una noche a tus padres, a tu amigo y a tu hijos era lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien , desde esa noche la vida cambio en muchas formas , cosas sutiles que para la mayoría de personas pasaban de desapercibido, James había dejado de volar, para alguien que en su niñez lo hacía tan feliz era un cambio muy importante, había, también dejado de ser Auror, todos creían que James había perdido la esperanza, pero no era cierto solo a su corta edad , James Potter se sentía cansado, sus ojos con ese brillo tan Merodeador habían perdido su naturaleza, solo podía reconocer a su amigo, cuando lo veía frente de un aula, ver a todos esos niños le daba fuerzas para continuar y claro no podía dejarse vencer, teniendo a Lily junto a él.

Lily era otra cosa, siempre había sido una gran maga, pocos podían darse el lujo de vencerla, tenia un carácter muy fuerte, era siempre la primera en dar la iniciativa, tenia un instinto increíble, si los cambios de James habían sido sutiles, los de Lily eran casi indetectables, lo mas notorio fue que rechazó el curso de pociones, que siempre la había apasionado, optando encantamientos, un curso donde era muy buena pero donde su pasión disminuía, ella siempre disfrutó de estar siempre rodeada de gente, había noches donde en la casa de los Potter estaba repleta y Lily la pasaba en grande, eran sus mejores momentos, pero ahora rara vez todos se juntaban, los primeros días había intentado poder regresar a la normalidad , invitaba a todos incluso a Snape, pero las fiestas no fueron las mismas , casi todos, se sentían incómodos y no duraba más que unos cuartos de hora.

Lily llorando a mares, llorando todo lo que no había llorado en toda su vida, recordaba claramente el día del entierro ése día había enterrado junto a su hijo una parte de ella, y por muy raro que parezca ese día no lloró, negó por muchos meses que su hijo estaba muerto , creyó desesperadamente que tan solo era una pesadilla pero ahora viendo a su hijo inexplicablemente vivo, simplemente creyó que el cielo había escuchado sus ruegos, y no le importaba como ni por que, solo que ahora no había nadie que podría sepárale de él.

Se acercó a su hijo y sin poderse contener lo abrazó, y lo beso, cualquiera tendría que haberse despertado con tal cantidad de fuerza y besos pero Harry seguía durmiendo así que tampoco sintió que James también estaba a lado de su esposa y que también lloraba sin poder contenerse las lagrimas, mojándolo, no era un sueño hecho realidad, por que hace muchos años había aceptado que su hijo estaba muerto, esto era un milagro, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Snape mira la escena muy incomodo, todos en la sala estaban al borde de las lagrimas y el aunque jurara que no era cierto también, había experimentado tal dolor al ver a Lily destrozada esos días y su lento y casi nulo progreso. Resopló molesto, odiaba estos sentimentalismos.

-recordando que eres humanos, Snape.- se burlo Sirius, al borde de las lagrimas, torpemente quería ocultarlas.

-Sirius! –gritó Remus.

-vamos, Lunático…

-Miren está despertando.

Efectivamente Harry estaba despertando, estaba muy agarrotado, como cuando la señora Pomfrey le daba alguna poción para dormir. Sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando, muy cuidadosamente abrió los ojos, la habitación bien iluminada se hizo borrosa, llevándose automáticamente las manos a los ojos, como había llegado ahí.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio a la persona que lo abrazaba de tal forma que era asfixiante, ella una mujer muy joven, hermosa, al verla sus corazón sintió una aguijón muy doloroso, se separó bruscamente, asustado, recordaba que los impostores lo habían capturado, de un salto se puso de pie y sin pensarlo buscó su varita, su estomago cayo al piso, no la encontró.

James vio el dilema de su hijo, con una sonrisa se la tendió- Esto es lo que buscas?

Harry miro a su padre, hizo una mueca, porque ese mortífago estaba devolviéndole su varita? Acaso quería tener un duelo, como aquella vez….

-No pasa nada, nadie te va hacer daño…

Harry volteo el cuello tan rápido que casi se lo disloca, y su cerebro simplemente dejo de trabajar, no pensó en nada, solo se quedó mirando a su padrino muerto que le sonreía tímidamente, estaba guapísimo, tan joven, simpático, aunque tenia en los ojos un color teñido de dolor pero nada comparado con pasar 12 años en Azkaban y lo siguiente que su cerebro registro fue que estaba en los brazos de este hombre.

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron ante los sollozos del niño, nadie se movió cuando Harry susurraba….lo siento,…..Fue mi culpa,…si yo no hubiera… y tantas cosas la mayoría inteligibles pero el mas sorprendido de esa habitación definitivamente fue Sirius, no sabía como actuar, adoraba al niño cuando era un bebe pero ahora era totalmente diferente, como reaccionar a esto?, le devolvió el abrazo pero incluso para él le era muy raro, miro a las personas en la habitación y todos le devolvieron la mirada de "no entiendo nada" la actitud del niño indicaba que lo conocía pero como…

Harry sentía algo mal en Sirius pero lo único importante era que estaba para él otra vez, cuando pudo contener sus lagrimas se separo bruscamente de su padrino, odiaba mostrar debilidad, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Remus, joven, no tan guapo como su padre o como Sirius pero lo suficiente para que nadie reconozca que era un hombre lobo, capaz aquí no había eso, pensó pero aun a si se le notaba un poco demacrado, como cansado…

-Remus, lo siento, fue mi culpa, Tonks y tú merecían algo mejor, lo siento si yo hubiera hecho algo ustedes no….,Teddy … te aseguro que estará bien , el es mi único heredero a si que no tienes que preocu…-Harry aunque lo intentó no pudo, muy pocas veces él en su vida pudo llorar o por que a nadie le interesaba en la casa de sus tíos o tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza , como "salvar el mundo" para detenerse a pensar en como se hace, pero ahora ese supuesta carga sobre sus hombros ya no estaba, era como que esa habilidad se había perdido, sentía como si no pudiese evitarlo. Miró con disculpas a Remus- lo siento no se que me pasa en como que no puedo parar, parezco una chica. – sonrió

-Profesor Snape yo…..-Harry hizo una mueca sabía que debería hacer las pases, darle las gracias pro todo lo que hizo pero…, era difícil aun viéndolo y recordando todo no sabía como..- gracias por todo, por arriesgar su vida por mi..-

-yo no …-dijo automáticamente Snape mirando al chico como si estuviera loco, jamás arriesgaría su vida por el chico , en especial siendo el hijo de Potter.

-lo sé, usted no lo hizo por mi lo hizo por mi mamá, pero aun eso, me protegió y me ayudó incluso cuando yo quería matarlo, y tuvo que pasar por tantas cosas… y aunque le parezcas mas insulto que otra cosa, es usted el hombre mas valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Aquí que la sala ya no sabía que estaba hablando pero se alarmaron cuando vieron puro dolor en los ojos del niño.

-En mi vida tuve que enfrentarme a muchas cosas, todas lo suficientemente peligrosas para morir en un instante pero morir de esta forma?, un estúpido espejo? Es la forma menos heroica y valiente que creí que yo moriría pero como siempre la vida va a sorprenderme haciéndome ver que jamás sucederán las cosas como yo quiero..

Nadie podía hablar, el chico dijo muerto, pero por que demonios diría eso.

-Harry tu no…-

-este es el cielo? -Preguntó Harry mirando a todos lados interesados- me lo imagine diferente.

-cielo?

Gracia! mil gracias!111 por sus comentarios y sus y su apoyo a seguir escribiendo, cualquier queja pregunta no duden en hacerla..

Y un especial abrazo por este nuevo año 2011


	4. Chapter 4

Actualice dos capítulos seguidos, gracias por leer mi fics, y como dicen todos, esto no es mío, todos los personajes pertenece a JK Rowling yo solo continúo la historia a mi parecer.

Capitulo cuatro

El espejo de Oesed

Harry tu no…-

-este es el cielo? -Preguntó Harry mirando a todos lados interesados- me lo imagine diferente.

-cielo?,

-pero de que estas hablando?

-Harry que te hace pensar que estas muerto? –pregunto Albus cautelosamente.

-bueno, ver a todas las personas que murieron aquí, supuse lo mas lógico. No?

-nosotros no….-comenzó a decir Sirius.

-cuéntame, Harry como llegaste aquí?

-yo….bueno sabes- y antes de comenzar empezó a reírse sorprendiendo a todos.

-por que te ríes Harry?- preguntó Sirius creyendo que el niño se había vuelto loco.

-es que de todas formas en que pude haber muerto, lo hice de la forma más ridícula, siempre en peligro mortal, siempre con la muerte sobre mi cabeza pero cuando creo que todo eso a acabado me mata un simple espejo.

-como que peligro mortal?

-que quieres decir con la muerte sobre mis cabeza?

-Harry por que te quedas callado?

-HARRY!

-creo que Harry tendrá suficiente tiempo para poder hablar sobre sus experiencias sobre la muerte, pero es necesario que termine su relato. Continúa por favor Harry.

Harry que estaba un poco nervioso por la reacción de sus padres agradeció a Dumbledore en no dar explicaciones todavía y se aseguraría no darlas nunca si era posible.

- bueno, yo estaba en el gran comedor, estábamos juntando los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla hasta que encontré la de Ginny ahí no lo pude soportar, salí corriendo para poder pensar en silencio, créanme el llanto no es muy relajante…camine sin darme cuenta de a donde iba, cuando al fin me di cuenta que estaba parado en una habitación vacía y oscura me fije que al frente mío había un espejo, al principio no me di cuenta que era el espejo de Oesed pero cuando iluminé la habitación me sorprendió no ver, bueno ustedes saben, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era tenerlos junto a mi, que nadie hubiera muerto.

-por supuesto, pero no es la primera vez que te enfrentas al espejo.

-pues claro que no, usted lo sabe!, en primer año pasaba horas mirándome al espejo, hasta que tubo que llevárselo, hasta que entendí que lo que deseaba a diferencia de otras personas era imposible- dijo Harry con un borde de tristeza, recordaba que ron se veía con la copa de las casas.

-por supuesto eso explica todo,- murmuró Dumbledore muy impresionado.

-que explica que?- pregunto Lily.

-Harry tu no estas muerto – susurro lentamente James acercándose a su hijo con cautela.

-como que no estoy muerto!-pensándolo mejor-, o acaso esto algo igual que en el tren de Hogwarts?

-no Harry el espejo no puedo haberte matado, el espejo te trajo aquí, en donde tus mas profundo deseo era realidad.

-como que mi mas profu...-

-Harry el espejo fue creado para que las personas se den cuenta que lo que mas desean se pueden hacer realidad, ser famoso, ser fuerte, ser valiente, todo eso es posible, pero muchos se quedaron encantados con el poder del espejo, incluso un momento tú lo hiciste, te quedaste muchas noches mirando el espejo.

-si pero cuando saque la piedra filosofal solo me vi reflejado en el como en cualquier espejo…-

-exacto! Tu para ese entonces ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que mas deseabas jamás lo tendrías, y si es cierto que sacaste la piedra de él , ese fue su regalo.

-regalo?

-el espejo esta hecho para entregar un preciado regalo, darte la imagen de ti cumpliendo tu mas profundo deseo, pero hay personas que como tu que ya no creían en el poder del espejo, persona que lo que mas deseaban era imposible, el espejo de una forma u otra tenia que compensarte y la única forma de hacerlo la segunda vez que te viste con el es traerte aquí.-

-es es imposible, me están engañando ustedes…-

-no Harry si fuéramos impostores lo sabrías, o acaso no te darías cuanta que somos tu familia.

-Harry miro a su padre, es que este hombre no sabía que lo que más le conocía era por referencia de otras personas.

-bien, bien si ustedes no son impostores, es obvio que están dispuestos a demostrármelo, verdad?

-me parece una idea muy buena.

la persona mas importante de la sala era el profesor Dumbledore, jamás supo mucho de el pero gracias a este ultimo año aprendió muchas cosas de el. – por que su hermano lo golpeó?

Las personas se quedaron sorprendidas, como el niño sabría algo tan intimo pero el mas sorprendido era el director.

-parece que si nos conocíamos muy bien Harry, bueno por que el siempre me culpo de la muerte de mi hermana Adriana.

Esta revelación sorprendió aun más a las personas de esa sala pero Harry sin inmutarse se volteo a ver a Sirius y a su adre.

-si ustedes son quien dicen ser, a los merodeadores no les molestaría mostrarme a canuto y cornamenta.

-canuto y cornamenta?- pregunto Lily.

Los tres merodeadores se quedaron de piedra, como ….

-como sabes eso ….?- pregunto Sirius, ese era su mayor y mas grande secreto.

-soy el hijo de cornamenta y si no se quieren mostrarce quier…

Pero Harry dejo de hablar al ver como su padre y su padrino se habían convertido en una gran perro negro y en un ciervo con sus grandes cornamentas, como su patronus pero este mucho más hermoso.

En la sala todos se quedaron de piedra pero la más sorprendida era Lily estaba casado con un animago!

-JAMES PORTTER!

-Lily mi amor, te lo puedo explicar…-susurro James con las manos al frente

-No, el que puede explicar esto es Remus.- dijo Harry sin titubear, te mordió cuando era niño, quien te convirtió en hombre lobo.

Esto si que conmociono a Remus, -es increíble, ese dato ni siquiera se los dije a mis propios amigos, pero te lo dije a ti, debiste ser una persona muy importante para mi,- sonrió tristemente – fue Fenrir Greyback.

-lo siento se que esto es muy difícil para ti pero tenia que comprobarlo, tu me enseñaste a no bajar muy fácilmente mi guardia, bueno profesor Snape usted fue amigo de mi madre antes del colegio?.

-si.

-eran amigos en Hogwarts?

-si.- Snape se fijo en el "eran"

-quiero ver su patronus.

-que?, no yo no…

Lily que sabía por que de esas preguntas dijo- esta bien Sev – sonrió para darle ánimos.

-___Expecto Patronum!_

la cierva blanca apareció en medio de la habitación, feliz, se paseo por todos lados. Snape devolvió la sonrisa a Lily.

-solo falto yo.- dijo alegremente Lily que no se fijo en la mueca de su hijo.

Que preguntaría a su madre, conocía a su padre gracias a Sirius y Remus pero a su madre no, su hermana nuca fue muy comunicativa que digamos.

-como se llama el hijo de tu hermana?

-que?...hum bueno se llaman Dudley, pero por que me preguntas eso?.- dijo Lily deseosa de revelar algo importante como los demás, solo eso la conocía.

-por que solo mi madre sabría como se llama mi primo, y solo ella lo recordaría.- intento excusar su falta de información sobre ella.

-entonces estas seguro que somos nosotros!

-si, pero lo que no estoy seguro es donde estoy, si no estoy muerto y obviamente no estoy en mi mundo , donde estoy?

-Harry tu estas en una dimensión diferente.

-eso existe?- preguntó Sirius ganándole a Harry la pregunta de sus labios.

-el espejo no muestra una mentira al reflejarte en el, el muestra la realidad en otra dimensión.

-Es como una ventana que te muestra la realidad en otra dimensión, que si tú sabes elegir bien tus actos realmente podrías acabar como tú quieres.-explico James.

-pero en este caso –explico Albus, te trajo aquí, por que no podía mostrarte algo que tu corazón ya no creía. Así que no te lo enseño en el reflejo sino que te trajo a la dimensión donde tus más profundo sueño era real.

-entonces, esto es real.

-parece que heredó tu rapidez Potter

-cállate snive…

-No le digas asi! , -gritó Harry -en mi mundo no sabes que me hizo esa palabra.

Snape y James se miraron con curiosidad,- que te hizo?

-el alumno de pociones mas desdichado del mundo.

-es que Snape es profesor también en tu mundo.- preguntó con curiosidad Sirius.

-si.

-Harry cuantos años tienes? –pregunto Albus.

-yo?, bueno 17 años.

Harry no entendió la cara de sorpresa en su público. Pero luego recordó que el reflejo del espejo no era exactamente suyo a los 17 sino a sus 10 años y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al espejo mas cercano.

-pero que! Imposible!, pro que estoy asi, solo soy un niño.

-Harry de que año vienes?

-del 98´

-Harry la pregunta que te hare es muy importante, quiero que me digas a verdad, en tu mundo Voldemord esta vivo?

-no, yo…vi que murió, lo mataron.- estuvo a punto de decir yo lo mate.

-quien?

-hum… la orden del fénix.

Las personas se quedaron estupefactas a esta revelación.

-Por que, que año es este?

-estamos en 1990.

-eso quiere decir que..

-que Voldemord sigue vivo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

El elegido

-Por que, que año es este?

-estamos en 1990.

-eso quiere decir que…

-que Voldemord sigue vivo.

-que?...!- no no! era imposible, es que jamás se iba a acabar?-por que?-preguntó desesperado Harry.

-por que nadie lo ha matado todavía.- respondió Sirius como lo más lógico del mundo.

Lo que Sirius no se dio cuenta es que Harry no lo decía de esa forma, Harry pedía un por que a su suerte, es que nadie se daba cuenta!, estaba frente a sus padres, tenia todo lo que había deseado pero ahora todo estaba en peligro por su eterno enemigo mortal.

-Harry es importante que me digas, como Neville derrotó a Voldemord.

-Neville? – repitió confundido Harry.

-por dios este niño es muy lento, claro el niño que vivió, Neville Longbottom quien mas.- dijo Snape ganándose la mirada dura de todos.

-Neville es el niño que Voldemord eligió? – pregunto Harry sorprendido y anonadado.

-pues claro que lo eligió a él, aunque también te mató a ti.- explico Dumbledore entendiendo que Harry sabía de la profecía.

-entonces Neville tiene que salvar el mundo.- y no yo, pensó Harry.

-pues no específicamente.

Por las caras de los demás, Harry sintió que había un remolino dentro de su estómago, conocía esas caras, caras que auguraban la muerte.-No Neville, no.

-él murió hace unos días, se dice que el mismo Voldemord fue quien lo hizo.

-Imposible, el era inocente, el no…- Harry estaba muy conmocionado, que loco mundo era esto, en donde sus padre estaban vivos pero…- Hermione! Y Ron! Donde están?, aquí también deben existir, donde están, quiero verlos!- a Harry no le importo nada, la idea de no volverlos a ver era muy dolorosa e indescriptible, había imaginado fugazmente que ellos estarían vivos, y aunque no lo conocían podría volverlos a ver sanos y felices pero si Neville estaba muerto quien le aseguraba que sus amigo…no quería ni pensarlo.

-quienes son ellos, son tus amigos.

-si Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley

-Weasley no estarás hablando de un hijo de Arthur Weasley.-

-si! es el menor de los hombres, quiero verlo él es mi amigo, por favor- Harry no pensaba con prudencia, al diablo con eso, sabia que su amigo ni lo reconocería pero preferible que lo echen de la madriguera tildado de loco a no saber.

-te aseguro Harry que el niño esta muy bien, hace pocos días fui a su casa y los encontré en muy buen estado, pero de la señoria Granger, has dicho?, no tengo ..-Dumbledore tranquilizando a Harry.

-ella es hija de muggles, pero vive en….-en donde vive Hermione?, tantos años de conocerla y el ni sabía en donde vivía su amiga!

-Harry te aseguro que ellos están bien, solo Neville corría riesgo por que Voldemord lo buscaba por la profecía pero ahora que eso a acabado lamento que el nos lleva la delantera.

Harry miro mucho dolor en la cara de su familia, pero no podía decirle que era el elegido de su mundo, no por miedo, aunque no le gustaba la idea de enfrentar otra vez a Voldemord, el tenia una ventaja, sabía sobre los horcruxes y sabía donde encontrarlos, pero si les decía eso de seguro lo agobiaban en preguntas y este tendría que contarles todo, y no solo eso! Sus padres volvería a ponerse en peligro tan solo por ayudar a su hijo, no el lo haría solo, si lo había hecho una vez que diferencia habría ahora.

-Entonces ustedes siguen en la orden, trabajan ahí?- preguntó Harry para romper la tensión del momento, sin darse cuenta que los ojos del director se posaban en él de forma muy calculadora.

-pues si pero no trabajamos de forma muy activa.- respondió Sirius divertido, Lily había "cogido" a su hijo junto con James y técnicamente lo obligaban a recostarse.

-esperen!, me siento bien por que tengo que estar en la cama! –protestó Harry causando sonrisas en las personas que lo veían.

-heredo también la fobia de James a la enfermería- dijo Remus divertido.

-por que estas muy débil y ni se te ocurra salir de ella, vengo en un segundo, sigues teniendo poción para dormir sin sueño?, el mío se me acabó.- preguntó a Snape quien murmuro un si y siguió a su madre fuera de la enfermería.

Harry malhumorado vio como el director también se disculpaba diciendo que tenia cosas sin terminar en su oficina.

-Harry no tienes preguntas que quieres hacernos?, - animo James, a el también no le gustaba estar en una cama.

Harry lo miro con una sonrisa.- sip, aquí también Snape es profesor?

-si, no nos pudimos librar de el- dijo muy triste Sirius ganándose un codazo de Remus. –no digas eso Canuto, Snape es un buen profesor.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron como si estuviera loco- esta bien no es un gran profesor, pero es muy bueno haciendo pociones.

-Lily es mejor haciendo pociones.

-de verdad?- ese dato si que sabia Harry pero se sintió muy interesado en saber mas sobre su madre.

-si, pero ella eligió encantamientos.- concluyó Remus.

-mi mamá es profesora? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-aquí todos somos profesores Harry. – explico James.

-que enseña Sirius? –realmente intrigado.

-astronomía, mi familia siempre a estado muy involucrada a las artes oscuras pero ocultamente disfrutaban con la astronomía, algo que jamás pude quitármelo.

- yo enseño defensa y tu padre transformaciones.

-guau!... pero McGonagall y Flitwick? –pregunto preocupado Harry.

-ellos siguen en la orden, no te preocupes Harry.

-entiendo y….Hagrid sigue aquí?

-por supuesto sigue siendo el guardabosque.

-y…-pero Harry se cayó por que su madre estaba de vuelta.

-Harry es muy tarde ya, tienes que dormir, mañana podrás seguir haciendo preguntas.

-pero no tengo sueño- dijo tercamente Harry mirando como su madre separaba en una pequeña copa poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Harry es muy tarde y si tienes sueño, no seas terco.- regaño Llily mirando con preocupación a su hijo, si instinto le decía que algo iba mal con el , estaba muy delgado y muy pálido.

Harry tenía miedo de dormir, y si todo era un sueño, y si se despertaba y estaba de regreso en su mundo, no lo soportaría.

-esto no es un sueño Harry- dijo James son una sonrisa, entendiendo completamente a su hijo- y te prometo que lo primero que veras en la mañana es a nosotros dos.

-si Harry, te prometo que estaremos aquí.- dijo su madre apoyando.

Y Harry les creyó, no sabía por que, pero se sintió muy tranquilo, quizás era la poción pero …-buenas noches Sirius, Remus.

-buenas noches Harry. –corearon los magos.

Y con una sonrisa de felicidad dijo – buenas noches papá, mamá.

-Buenas noches hijo,

-buenas noches mi vida.

La oscuridad inundó a Harry pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio y sintió como su madre lo besaba en la frente con los ojos brillantes a la luz de las velas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

**Entre Horcruxes y amigos **

-Buenas noches hijo,

-buenas noches mi vida.

La oscuridad inundó a Harry, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio y sintió como su madre lo besaba en la frente con los ojos brillantes a la luz de las velas.

Harry se despertó, al principio estaba desorientado, pero en unos segundos recordó todo lo de la noche pasada había ocurrido, cerró fuertemente los ojos, tuvo miedo, así de simple, tubo miedo de abrir los ojos y no ver a nadie, o peor aún despertar y encontrar todo igual que antes de entrar al espejo.

-Harry, se que estas despierto. –susurró James.

Harry abrió de golpe sus ojos y devolvió la sonrisa de su padre con una igual de grande.

-creías que te escaparías así de fácil? –preguntó su padre alegre.

-escaparme?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-pues claro, crees que se me olvido "peligro mortal" o como era lo otro "la muerte sobre mi cabeza"?.-dijo James, sonriendo ante la mueca de su hijo.

-era solo una forma de hablar, la verdad es que….-Harry buscaba desesperadamente la forma de poder escaparse de esa situación pero no podía.

-sabes que los que comienzan una frase con "la verdad es" mienten.- James miraba a su hijo tiernamente, si era cierto que Harry tenía 17 años, realmente no sabía mentir muy bien.

-yo creo…-

-James!-

Los dos pelinegros saltaron de sorpresa cuando Lily entró a la sala con una gran bandeja entre las manos.

-deja en paz a Harry ya luego podremos preguntarle eso, primero tienen que comer.

Harry miro la bandeja como si nunca hubiera comido, aunque del todo no era mentira, hace más de dos días que casi no probaba bocado.

-parece que tienes buen apetito- preguntó su padre mirando como su hijo devoraba los panecillos.

-no tienes que ir a clases papá? –pregunto Harry con una voz muy melosa.

-para tu gran suerte, hijo mío hoy es sábado- respondió James con una sonrisa socarrona.

-estas torturando a mi hijo James Potter?- preguntó Lily mirando fijamente a su esposo.

-yo no! Lily mi amor, solo estoy intentando conversar de algo?.

A eso los tres empezaron a reírse.

-se puede saber el chiste?- preguntó Sirius que llegaba con una gran bolsa de dulces.

-que eso Sirius? –preguntó Lily alarmada.

-nada algunos dulces, regalo de los elfos.

-no se de donde sacas esas cosas Sirius pero Harry aun no esta para eso, lo he revisado y te aseguro que esta muy desnutrido, aparte de ello yo también quiero saber como se ha hecho tantas cicatrices.

-cicatrices? –preguntó Remus que acababa de entrar.

-si muchas en realidad, bien Harry por que no nos iluminas.

Harry miro a sus padres sin saber que hacer o mejor dicho que decir, estaba convencido que no podía contarles sobre sus experiencias al borde de la muerte ya que tendría que decirles que era el "el elegido" .

-saben que soy el jugador más joven para un equipo de casas en los últimos cien años y que fui el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?.

James miró con mucho orgullo a su hijo.

-no entiendo, eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó su madre perdida.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron como si estuviera loca. –que?

-te llevarías bien con Hermione, me caí de la escoba muchas veces aparte de ello los entrenamientos son siempre muy fuertes.

-de verdad- dijo emocionado Sirius, -tu padre es el entrenado del equipo de Gryffindor, y con que escoba juegas?

Harry pudo desviar las preguntas de sus padres muy sutilmente, sabía que no podían aguantarse las ganas de saber los detalles de sus partidos, incluso Remus parecía muy impresionado.

-primero tuve una Nimbus 2.000 luego en mi tercer año tuve un accidente gracias a los dementores y mi escoba cayó en el sauce boxeador –a esto los merodedores hicieron una mueca – si, mi escoba quedó destruida hasta que tu, Sirius, me regalaste la mejor escoba del mundo una Saeta de Fuego.

- Saeta de Fuego?, reconozco a la Nimbus es un modelo muy bueno aun esta en pruebas creo que saldrá a la venta el próximo año pero nunca he oído hablar sobre una Saeta de Fuego.

James estaba muy impresionado, esas escobas eran las mejores respectivamente pero la Saeta – es un prototipo aun, recién están haciendo pruebas con los materiales, esta programado que saldrá para dentro de 5 años! Será una escoba profesional…

Toda la mañana estuvieron hablando de Quidditch, astutamente Harry intentaba hacerles creer que la mayoría de sus cicatrices eran resultado de sus partidos, aunque algunas veces su madre le sorprendiera con una pregunta incomoda sobre su infancia o sobre sus clases, este intentaba contarle verdades a medias, sabia que ellos no eran tontos y que se daban cuenta de sus inútiles esfuerzos pero los dejaban pasar.

A la hora del almuerzo habían quedado salir a volar un poco, a lo cual ni Lily amenazando a todos con que si Harry tenía un solo rasguño mas los mataría, pudo contener a su esposo e hijos que ilusionados salieron al campo de Quidditch, hacía mas de meses que Harry no volaba pero cuando estuvo montado a una escoba de su padre, recordó la libertad y la felicidad que sentía, esa sensación que podía hacerle olvidar todo, realmente su sueño se hizo realidad, volar con su padre que estaba muy impresionado con la soltura de Harry en el aire, riendo, jugándose bromas, contándose mutuamente experiencias, ni en sus mejores sueños se había visto haciendo algo si quiera parecido a esto.

Cuando regresaron al castillo tuvieron que regresar por el séptimo piso para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor ya que su madre era jefa de la casa. Cuando Harry recordó que justamente ahí, a unos pasos de él se encontraba la diadema de Ravenclaw un horcruxes!.

-Harry?

-si mamá?

-estas muy raro, después de ir a mi despacho.

-No pasa nada, es que me trajo muchos recuerdos, extraño a mis amigos.- dijo Harry diciendo casi toda la verdad, extrañaba desesperadamente a Hermione y a Ron, sin ellos no sabía que hacer, y estaba preocupado, aunque hoy había sido un gran día, no podía olvidarse de los horcruxes y si no se daba prisa la gente a su alrededor correría mucho peligro.

-eras amigo de Neville? – preguntó Lily acariciando a Harry, que jamás admitiría que le gustaba que su madre hiciera eso.

Lily sintió como su hijo se tensaba a esa pregunta.

-si, compartíamos cuarto en Hogwarts éramos muy buenos amigos, aun no creo que este muerto sabes, todo esto es tan irreal.

-lo sé cariño pero te aseguro que siempre estaremos junto a ti.

-gracias.- dijo Harry con un gran bostezo

-creo que es hora que vayas a la cama estas muy cansado, con todo lo que as volado hoy?- dijo Lily mirando tiernamente a Harry, nada en este mundo separaría a su hijo de ella.

-si, estoy muerto, me despides de papá, creo que ya me voy a dormir, dándole un beso a su madre.

-por su puesto mi amor.

-Por que crees que Dumbledore nos a mandado a llamar? –Preguntó Sirius fastidiado- quiero estar con mu ahijado.

-no losé pero su mensaje era urgente- dijo Remus examinado los tantos volúmenes de libros que habían en el despacho del director.

Entro a la habitación Albus Dumbledore seguido del menos querido profesor de este colegio, Severus Snape.

-hoy los he llama para prevenirlos de algo.- dijo directamente el director.

-prevenirnos?- preguntaron preocupados.

- no se alarmen, como les comente sabemos que Harry nos oculta información privilegiada, no podemos exigir que nos la de por que estoy seguro que se negara a dárnosla, pero quiero que estén atentos a cualquier comportamiento raro de él, estoy seguro que dentro de estos días intentara salir del colegio o desaparecerá algunas horas, quiero que estén atentos a él, por que no sabe a que peligro puede estar enfrentándose, no hagan nada raro ni le comenten nada, estoy seguro que sospechara algo y será muy cuidadoso entonces será mas difícil de vigilarlo, quiero que sea por su propia voluntad quien nos diga lo que oculta.

-A si que tendremos que hacer mas guardias seguidas, no quiero que subestimen a Harry, puede que se vea como niño, pero no se olviden que el tiene la experiencia de 17 años, si en los próximos días sucede algo raro no duden en llamarme.

-por supuesto Albus. –dijo James, mas curioso que preocupado.

Harry saco cuidadosamente su bolso de piel de topo, ahí había ocultado su varita y lo que en esa noche necesitaría con urgencia, gracias al cielo sus padre tenían un dormitorio cerca de la sala de Menesteres pero aun así no podía confiarse en sus conocimientos del castillo, y mas bien eran los habitantes de él, quien Harry temía, si lo atrapaban seria desastroso, pedirían explicaciones, y tendría que dárselas!, ya que si se negaba era muy seguro que desconfiaran de el.

-aquí estas!- susurró triunfante sacando el mapa del merodeador y cautelosamente apuntando la punta de su varita al pergamino viejo susurró- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Vio como todos salían del despacho del director y se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, y espero paciente a que todos estuvieran dormidos, y que ya no se movieran, eran mas de la una cuando sigilosamente salió de su habitación, habían acondicionado una junto a la habitación de sus padres, se paro muy despacio frente a su puerta para escuchar algún ruido que lo alertara pero no escucho nada, en estas ocasiones extrañaba su capa, lastima que se quedo en otra dimensión! Pensó.

El corredor estaba vacío, como el esperaba, camino rápido pero seguro bordeando cada esquina y revisando el mapa cada minuto cuando llegó al tapiz que describía el tonto esfuerzo de Barnabas el Loco en su intento inútil de entrenar trolls para el ballet, caminó pacientemente al extremo opuesto, y paso tres veces por la pared pálida, deseando fervientemente un lugar para esconder cosas para que nadie las pueda encontrar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el picaporte de la puerta, sonrío, esto si que le traía recuerdo! Entro a la habitación sigilosamente, ahí estaban los miles de estantes con objetos guardados por muchos estudiantes solo Merlín sabia desde cuando.

Busco el busto donde vio por ultima vez la diadema, antes claro que Draco y sus amigos lo destruyeran, sabía que no sería fácil, tendría que volver cada noche para buscar una y otra vez, lastima que eso lo único que haría era levantar sospechas, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, sabía que su mama o su papa comprobaría si estaba en su habitación cuando se despertaran, esos detalles hacia sentir a Harry muy nervioso, lo mas cercano a eso siempre fue los detalles sobre protectores de la señora Weasley pero esto era muy nuevo y no le gustaba la sensación de depender de alguien, sabia que sus amigos lo protegían pero casi siempre estuvo junto a ellos a si que el sentimiento no solo era de ellos sino también de el.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación decepcionado vio por el rabillo del ojo un brillo algo mas o menos casi 3 metros lejos de el, su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, corrió y cuando pudo ver que era efectivamente la diadema quiso gritar de felicidad, había cosas que si seguían siendo las mismas!

Salió de la sala de los menesteres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja había encontrado un horcruxes nada mas ni nada menos, tan solo a sus dos días ya había localizado un horcruxes, entonces sí había una leve posibilidad de que ahora el Harry Potter tenia una ventaja contra su enemigo una gran ventaja! tan feliz de este nuevo hallazgo nuestro héroe no se fijo en el hombre que también sonreía a tras de el.

-parece que disfruta tan bien del los paseos nocturnos como su padre, señor Potter.- dijo la ultima persona que quería ver esa noche. Severus Snape con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

Harry perdió la sonrisa de su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido, maldición! Pensó, con la euforia de encontrar el horcruxes no había revisado el mapa.

-profesor le puedo explicar, yo….

-se que tiene una gran excusa señor Potter, siendo tú su hijo estoy seguro que su imaginación es tan bien nutrida como la suya, pero creo que tan maravillosa explicación seria un desperdicio de genialidad decirla solo a mi , verdad?, por que no buscamos mas publico.-

Harry recordó por que odiaba a ese hombre y con los puños cerrados se quedo pensando en sus alternativas, podría maldecirlo, pero sabia que no sería fácil, técnicamente jamás pudo vencerlo.

-no fue una invitación señor Potter muévase! Que no tengo toda la noche.- dijo Snape dando un pequeño pero nada amable empujón hacia el dormitorio de sus padres.

Snape sacó su varita y mando un patronus avisando, seguro al resto, que lo habían atrapado a parte de ello el camino hacia su habitación fue muy silencioso.

Cuando llegaron vio con un vuelco de su corazón que sus padres estaban despiertos en piyamas.

-Harry!- gritó su madre cuando llegaron, que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, -jamás vuelvas hacerme eso, Harry James Potter, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

-Harry que….?- A diferencia de su madre su padre si que estaba molesto, James Potter que creía considerarse una persona muy irresponsable, y muy aventurera jamás había experimentado tal tipo de desesperación cuando hace unos minutos su esposa había entrado a su habitación desesperada diciendo que su hijo no estaba en la cama, ahí comprendió ese sentimiento al borde de la locura de los padres sienten hacia sus hijos.

-yo…

-que a pasado?- pregunto Sirius con la mano en la varita y a medio vestir la imagen en si era muy graciosa si no fuera por la tensión de la habitación.- recibí el mensaje de Snape decía que Harry había estado en los pasillos, creí…-

Pero el relato de Sirius fue cortado por que dos hombres terminaron de entrar, el director perfectamente vestido y Remus Lupin también en piyamas.

-bien Harry creo que es hora de explicarnos su comportamiento de hoy.- dijo Albus mirando fijamente a Harry y este lo supo, que idiota!, pensó de si mismo Harry, Dumbledore ya lo sabia.

-usted ya lo sabe , verdad?- pregunto Harry .

- tengo una hipótesis pero creo que si.

-sus hipótesis siempre son correctas.

-pero creo que el resto merece una explicación no solo de tu excursión de esta noche, sino también otras cosas.

-yo, creo que si, papa, mama, quiero que me crean cuando les digo que no quise decirles nada por que no quería ponerlos en peligro.- dijo rindiéndose Harry

Los Potters se tensaron a esta afirmación- ponernos en peligro? – preguntó James.

-si bueno, esto es difícil, como…?-pregunto Harry, no sabia ni por donde empezar.

-creo que será mejor que les cuentes todo desde el principio.- dijo simplemente Dumbledore.

- el 31 de octubre….-la narración de Harry de vio interrumpida por una fuerte explosión de la chimenea habiendo que todos los presentes sacaran instintivamente sus varitas.

-avisaste a alguien mas Severus?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-no, solo a nosotros.

Cuando la chimenea se llenos de humos y las llamas verdes salieron de ellas dos personajes terriblemente familiares para Harry aparecieron.

-Ron! Me estas pisando!

-Hermione tengo cenizas en los ojos!

Harry salto al escuchar esas voces y con un nudo en la garganta se acerco a ellos.

-Hermione? Ron?

Los dichosos desconocidos alzaron la vista al escuchar sus nombres.

-HARRY! –gritaron al coro Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley

Gracias por leer! Y un abrazo enorme a las personas que me escriben sus comentarios

y un beso a los que me tienen entre sus favoritos! Eso s que es un gran honor!

Este capitulo es un poquito mas largo, y definitivamente no iba a separar al trío de oro!

Jamás!

************Harry es un adolescente de 17 mentalmente, pero su cuerpo y su reacciones son de un niño de 9 años, es por eso que se muestar tan sentimental!,


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete**

**Reencuentros y explicaciones**

Harry salto al escuchar esas voces y con un nudo en la garganta se acerco a ellos.

-Hermione? Ron?

Los dichosos desconocidos alzaron la vista al escuchar sus nombres.

-HARRY! –gritaron al coro Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley

Harry miro sorprendido a sus amigos, creyó que jamás los volvería a ver, ¡espera!, ¿como sabía que eran ellos? Alzo la varita- como nos convertimos en ami…

Hermione sonrío, saltó y corrió hacia Harry con lagrimas es los ojos, y sollozando dijo –cuando tu … ron… a rescatarme…. Troll… baños de mujeres… primer año.

Harry devolvió con gusto el abrazo y apunto la varita a Ron pero Hermione bajo su varita.- ya lo comprobé es él.- dijo mucho mas calmada.

Ron y Harry se abrazaron fuertemente, cuando se separaron, ron agarro bruscamente la camisa de Harry diciendo. - Harry te juro que te mato si vuelves asustarme de esa forma, Harry ¿por que solo a ti te pueden suceder estas cosas?

A esto Harry empezó reírse con ganas, - pues….

-pues el inconfundible defecto del niño que vivió. ¿no?- dijo Hermione con una voz furiosa.

Harry y ron dieron un paso a tras asustados, aunque Hermione estaba en el cuerpo de una niña de 10 años seguía teniendo esa mirada fulminante esa mirada que haría retroceder hasta el mas valiente.

-Harry James Potter jamás vuelvas hacerme esto, ¿entendiste? ¡Sabes cuan asustada estaba! Cuando te vi correr… creí que… cuando te escuche pedir ayuda…mortífago…Ron y yo corrimos desesperados.- a esto Hermione empezó a volver a llorar.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber que hacer, -Hermione no llores estamos bien, estamos juntos.- era lo único que podía decir Harry, pero sabia que esa palabras también lo reconfortaban a el, los extrañaba a morir, verlos de nuevo era como una gran botella de cerveza de mantequilla perfecta en los momentos fríos.

-no sabes que hemos tenido que pasar amigo, créeme pero…-ron dejó de hablar cuando de fijo que había mas publico.

- creo que es genial que se vuelvan a ver pero.. ¿nos pueden decir que significa eso del niño que vivió?- preguntó Sirius que empezaba a sospechar…

-¡Sirius! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron, felices.

-creo que ya nos conocemos, pero en realidad están en…

-sabemos que estamos en una dimensión diferente, el espejo debió ser una puerta, realmente es fascinante lastima que jamás había leído algo parecido, Remus estoy feliz de volver a verlos, tu y Sirius están muy bien, no parecen haber conocido ni Azkaban ni a Greyback., -Hermione estaba tan distraída con sus palabras que no se dio cuenta de las reacciones de sus estas, primero el completo estado de asombro de Remus y Sirius al oír las palabras de Hermione ni los ojos de terror con que la miró Harry y el cambio de color de Dumbledore.- Señora y Señor Potter es realmente un placer de conocerlos, siempre me los imagine…estoy feliz por Harry es…

-creo que ya es suficiente Hermione..-interrumpió Harry,- ellos son mis amigos de quienes le hable, parece que están confundidos les afecto el viaje… será mejor que me los lleve a la enfermería, creo que tengo que…

-¡Harry James Potter no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta!- grito James mirando fijamente a Harry ,que estaba jalando a Hermione y a Ron por la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su padre, James se preguntaba si había escuchado bien cuando la niña había dicho ¿azkaban? ¿era Sirius? ¿niño que vivió?-quiero una explicación Harry y no saldrán de aquí hasta que entienda que es lo que esta pasando.

-¿Harry que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo confundido, cuando llegaron a la sala, reconoció la tensión en el aire.

-¿no es obvio Ron? Harry parece que preferido omitir algunos detalles a sus padres.- dijo Hermione conocía muy bien a Harry y por eso sabia que este jamás admitiría que necesitaba ayuda, ¿que haría la persona que jamás quiso su estilo de vida si llegara a un lugar donde nadie lo conoce?, ¿no era ocultarlo? ¡Harry por fin seria visto como un niño normal!, algo que se le fue arrebatado antes incluso que aprendiera hablar.

-pero…entonces ellos…-pregunto Ron tan rápido como siempre.

-no saben nada o casi nada- respondió Harry mirando fijamente la alfombra, el no contaba que Hermione y Ron aparecerían a si de la nada, sabia que el podía convencer a Ron de ocultar su historia pero Hermione era otra historia…

-¿Harry sabes que volde….?- preguntó Hermione.

-lo sé Hermione, se también que aquí Neville es el niño que vivió y el 31 de octubre de es año no solo yo morí sino también mis abuelos, ellos lo hicieron a cambio de…

-¿a cambio de quien? – susurró Lily temblando. En solo 2 dias se había dado cuenta de algunos detalles sutiles pero muy raros, primero que su hijo tenia muchas ganas de conocerlos, en especial a ella, preguntaba cada mínima cosa, al principio ella creyó que en su mundos eran muy diferentes para existir tanta diferencia pero Sirius y Remus eran los mimos en los relatos de Harry, este parecía conocerlos muy bien, o sea que las cosas no eran tan diferente, a demás Harry no parecía un niño feliz, hablaba siempre con un filo melancólico y tenia ese inconfundible sello de no haber tenido una infancia muy agradable.

Harry miro a su madre con pesar ¿Qué decirle? Que ellos murieron antes de ver a su hijo cumplir dos años. Sintió que su corazón caía a sus pies no sabía que decir.

-Harry creo que es mejor que…-intervino Ron que empezaba a desear salir de ahí veía el dolor en su hermano, dolor que no podía soportar ver.

-no Ron,- dijo Hermione- Harry tiene que entender que hay veces en que la verdad es menos dolorosa que una mentira, ¿que hubiera pasado si nosotros perderíamos la memoria o algo parecido?, estoy segura que nos ocultaría la verdad para no ponernos en riesgo, eso es lo que Harry Potter haría ¿verdad?

-Hermione tu no entiendes yo…-dijo Harry herido, se supone que eran sus amigos como pueden decir eso, el claro que les ocultaría la verdad, si con eso ganaba su seguridad, salvarles sus vidas, muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche deseando que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo pero las mismas noches se daba cuenta que no podía vivir sin ellos.

-claro que entendemos Harry, ¡deja ya de sentirte así! No te das cuenta que lo hacemos por que te queremos, que tus padres tiene el derecho de saber lo que esta apunto de pasar, por que estoy seguro que te as dado cuenta de por que estamos aquí ¿verdad?- dijo Ron mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry, directamente.

- Ron yo…

-¡basta! No sé lo que esta pasando pero no entiendo absolutamente ¡nada! ¿Ahora pueden explicarse desde un principio?- exasperadamente Sirius se frotaba una y otra vez la cabeza estaba apunto de estallársela.

-¡esta bien! Lo diré todo pero primero quiero saber como llegaron aquí ¿de acuerdo?, papá te juro que lo cuento todo pero solo quiero saber como mis amigos llegaron aquí.- suplico Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre, Harry buscaba desesperadamente ganar tiempo, así podía escoger que cosas podía contarles a sus padres y que no.

-me parce justo, pero creo que será mejor que nos sentamos.- James sabia que su hijo quería ganar tiempo, se le notaba en la mirada pero también el sentía curiosidad de conocer mas a los amigos de su hijo.

-bien creo que será mejor que lo cuente yo.- dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry, suspiro de una forma ceremonial y empezó.- cuando te vi correr por el pasillo y ocultarte en tu capa- Hermione salto en su asiento – ¡un momento! Creo que te alegrara ver esto, Harry- dijo mientras sacaba de su extremadamente pequeño bolso, una capa de invisibilidad, todos en la sala se sorprendieron, no por como una capa tan grande salía de un bolso muy pequeño pero más fue la sorpresa de reconocer la capa de sus días de merodeadores entre estos James empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas y saco una capa idéntica a esa.

De pronto, para la sorpresa de todos, las capas empezaron a iluminarse y simplemente en medio de la habitación estas se atrajeron y se juntaron en medio de una luz espectacular.

-¡¿pero que esta pasando?- grito Harry mirando con pesar su capa.

-Harry , es muy simple, nosotros hemos traído cosas de otras dimensiones, en una misma dimensión no puede haber dos cosas idénticas- dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, no solo el trió de oro estaba impresionado con esa niña.

-pero nosotros muchas veces hemos duplicado cosas.- dijo Ron mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-si pero haber como te explico, nosotros duplicábamos cosas, pero jamás fueron un copia idéntica, siempre había diferencias, la mayoría de veces estas son my difíciles de identificar pero siempre existen, así nosotros podemos reconocer el original de la copia, ¿por que crees que nosotros suplantamos a nuestros yo en este mundo?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry mirando a Hermione con terror, eso sonaba muy …. Malvado.

-Harry, no es lo que piensas, mira nosotros- Hermione se froto la frente, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?- cuando llegamos a este mundo, como te habrás dado cuenta, no aparecimos directamente al borde del espejo de Oesed por que aquí no existe ese espejo, de lo que pude averiguar el espejo fue destruido junto con la piedra filosofal, así que por lógica no pudimos aparecer al borde del espejo, sino que inmediatamente suplantamos a nuestros "yo" en este mundo, no se como explicarlo, fue una sensación muy horrible, no dolorosa sino muy incomoda, como cuando intentas salir de un bus repleto de personas, como si intentaras hacerte un espacio, ¿me dejo entender?- a esto Hermione no se detuvo para saber si la entendía o no , estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos- fue muy interesante, ya que no solo viajamos en dos dimensiones diferentes, sino entre el tiempo, ¡mírate! No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba cuando me desperté en mi cuarto con este cuerpo y en la casa de mis padres Harry, ¡ellos están aun en Australia! –ahí Hermione se detuvo, recordar eso era doloroso.

-eso es cierto compañero, cuando te vimos ponerte tu capa nos asustamos, así que te seguimos, como no te veíamos, empezamos a deambular pero cuando estábamos en uno de los pasillos oímos claramente tus gritos, Harry casi se nos para el corazón, ¡y no exagero! Creímos que los mortifagos te atraparon o aun peor que Voldemord había milagrosamente revivido otra vez, sabes lo segundo casi me lo creía, cuando encontramos el salón de donde salían los gritos, vimos, ¡wuau! Harry no te imagines que susto.- a esto Hermione golpeo en la cabeza a Harry fulminándolo con la mirada ganándose la sonrisa de todos en la sala- estaba solo tu mano Harry ¡solo tu mano! En el espejo, parecía que te estaba absorbiendo y cuando ya no vimos nada de ti corrimos directamente hacia el, bueno Hermione se detuvo un segundo a recoger la capa que estaba al borde del piso pero Harry repito ¡te mato! Si vuelves hacer lo mismo.- termino teatralmente Ron con la mano en el corazón y luego se echo a reir.

-¿otra aventura?- pregunto Hermione – si que somos muy trabajadores ¿no?, termina una y corremos para la otra- riéndose de la mueca de Harry.- cuando desperté en mi casa como ya te dije estaba en un cuerpo mas o menos siete años mas joven, y créeme fue difícil al no recordar nada en este mundo que me indicara que era bruja, ¡mis padres! , cuando los vi me quede parada como tonta, ya se lo que dirás, ¡alerta permanente! También por mi cabeza paso que eran mortifagos, pero Harry los reconocí inmediatamente, sus miradas y la cara que pusieron al verme vestida como una bruja, ¡eso no tuvo precio!- dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa,- pero en ese momento lo que mas me preocupaba eras tu y Ron, no sabia nada de ustedes pero gracia a que tuve este bolso sabia que era bruja y que debía encontrarlos.

-a mi me sucedió algo similar, bien cuando me desperté mi madre me llamaba con sus gritos para desayunar, ¿recuerdas sus gritos? Pues bien estos era mucho mas escandalosos, no sabia que creer, también al principio pensé que era un trampa pero nadie , créeme, puede imitar las gritos de mi madre, tenia mi varita en la mano así que sabia que todo lo que recordaba era cierto pero cuando Ginny entro por esa puerta casi se me va el alma.

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo esta? ¿esta bien? ¿esta viva? Quiero verla!- dijo atropelladamente Harry poniéndose de pie.

-calma Harry, ella esta bien, mejor que siempre diría yo, cuando me vio aun en al cama me dijo que me levantara ya por que mi mama estaba furiosa había recibido una carta de Hogwarts sobre los gemelos, recordaba que cuando ella recibía esas cartas estaba insoportable todo el día, cuando bajé, la casa…Harry ¡estaba igual! Todo, la comida, los olores, las paredes, ¡todo! Harry , ¿crees que pudieran engañarme? Reconocería una imitación tan sola al pisarla pero como dice Hermione estaba mas preocupado por ella y por ti, pero no sabia que hacer mi madre creyó que estaba loco cuando le dije que quería hablar con Dumbledore, y Harry cuando pregunte donde vivías, Ginny me dijo que tu…- Ron no supo continuar-

-Harry , mis padres siempre me dejaron salir a la biblioteca de Londres todos los sábados por la mañana, cuando no salí después del desayuno, se sorprendieron pero es que no lo recordaba, Salí inmediatamente, no sabes cuanto tuve que esforzarme para que Tom me abriera la puerta del callejón Diagon pero cuando lo hice, estaba todo diferente Harry, las cosas no eran iguales, había carteles se busca como siempre ¿sabes? aquí si se nota que no hubo mucha paz después del… tu sabes, me dirigí a al biblioteca ahí tuve que luchar con el bibliotecario para que me dejara entrar, revisé los diarios pasados, Harry Neville esta…

-esta muerto lo sé Hermione- Harry la corto bruscamente, algo en el creía que era su culpa.

-pues si esta muerto, y tu también ¿sabes cuan asustada estaba? Nosotros suplantamos a nuestros yo de este mundo pero ¿y tu? ¿A donde fuiste a parar? Si no apareciste en el lugar que Harry de este mundo estaba, por lo que sé lo incineraron y esparcieron sus cenizas aquí, así que lo mas seguro era que estabas junto con tus padres, eso también fue una sorpresa, y lo de Neville, eso no tiene sentido sabes… pero sabia que estabas aquí, lo único era que no había noticias sobre ti en el profeta, creo que ver siempre tu nombre en el periódico se hace costumbre ¿sabes?, pero ahora lo importante , me dije, que era Ron, así que le mande una lechuza, si sabia quien era que me contestar un si nada mas.

-mi madre se asusto cuando una lechuza me buscaba a mi y no a ella, cuando me pregunto quien era no supe que decir, asi que me invente una amiga del trabajo de mi papa, cuando leí la carta casi salto de alegría, soy un niño Harry mi madre no paraba de seguirme a todas partes así que no podía escaparme, le mande la contestación inmediatamente.

-lastima que los búhos son un poco lentos, quise hablar contigo por flu pero… cuando recibí tu "si" me puse feliz, a si que al día siguiente te mande otra carta con un poco de polvos flu, te dije que a las tres de la tarde te esperaba en esa dirección, se acuerdan de ¿Bones? Pues ella vive a mas o menos seis calles de la mía, y sabia que en la tarde ella trabajaba en el ministerio, entrar a su casa no fue muy fácil, ¿sabes? nuestra magia no reacciona igual pero después de muchos intentos lo logre.

-cuando recibí la carta conté cada minuto para salir de mi casa, no me malinterpretes Harry, estoy feliz que Ginny no este muerta pero estaba preocupado por ti a si que cuando nos encontramos salimos de esa casa por si alguien venia y empezamos a pensar en como llegar hacia ti, toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche intentamos una y otra vez por todas las chimeneas cerca de Hogwarts hasta que esta funcionó no se como pero lo hizo.

-creo que yo tengo la culpa de eso, no sabia si habías llegado aquí solo Harry a si que por si acaso permití el acceso al castillo por esta chimenea.

-¡gracias! – dijo te todo corazón Harry, ahora que estaba junto a ellos sabia que podía soportar todo.

- ¿y tu Harry?

- yo…?

Mil gracias a los 29 comentarios, besos en especial a las personas que comentaron el ultimo capi, se que debo hacerlo mas largo, prometo hacerlo esta vez vale?

Y perdonen los horrores de la escritura es que esots días he estado un poquito despistada, saben? Y no me gusta que crean que lo he dejado asi que les adelanto este capi esperando que les guste…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

familia

-¡gracias! – dijo te todo corazón Harry, ahora que estaba junto a ellos sabia que podía soportar todo, absolutamente todo.

- ¿y tu Harry?

- yo…?

-si tú, como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Hermione muy interesada, sabia que Harry debió asustarse mucho al ver a sus padres, y estaba muy segura que este los ataco, no lo culpaba era una reacción muy natural viendo a tus padres muertos muy vivitos.

-bueno no se a donde llegue exactamente pero cuando me desperté estaba en la enfermería- empezó a explicar cuando se callo al ver la gran sonrisa de ron- ¿que es tan gracioso?

- que cada vez que nos viene una aventura aparecemos en la enfermería, ya deberíamos tener nuestra propia cama, ¿sabes? - contestó Ron a sabiendas que eso enfadaría a Harry, su sonrisa se agrando.

-ja ja, ¡¿Qué gracioso? – miro enfurruñado Harry, claro como a el era quien lo obligaban quedarse en la enfermería, huesos desaparecidos, quemaduras, dementores,….-pues cuando abrí los ojos vi a Dumbledore, así que lo primero que pensé es que era un sueño pero cundo pude darme cuenta que mi papa estaba a su costado creí que era una trampa, como en la de quinto, creí que eran mortifagos.

-debo agregar, que nosotros también pensamos eso, ver a una copia en miniatura de mi y con los ojos de Lily era muy impactante asi que lo primero que pensamos fue que era un mortifago, cuando Harry despertó saludo muy alegremente a Albus, pero cuando me miro empezó a maldecir y a exigirnos que nos sacáramos los disfraces , eso me enfureció por que creí que se estaban burlando de nosotros pero ahí Harry lanzo un hechizo muy débil, cuando lo desvié supe inmediatamente que sí era un niño, su hechizo era muy débil para ser de un adulto disfrazado pero aun así ….el parecido era muy sospechoso, el empezó a correr y Dumbledore lo aturdió.

-¡que!- grito Hermione asustada mirando al director con ojos desorbitados no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore aturdiera a un alumno, no, esperen no un alumno sino un niño.

- la única forma de comprobar su identidad y de saber si era un mortifago sin que intentara atacarnos o huir, era durmiéndolo, cuando James fue a llamar a los demás, yo busque algún disfraz mágico o resto de la poción multijugos al no encontrarlo busque alguna forma de magia oscura y tampoco lo halle, eso me desconcertó, además me considero una persona muy hábil en detectar si alguien me miente por eso sabia que la alegría que vi en los ojos de Harry al despertar era cierta así que aunque parecía improbable el parecido con James y los ojos de Lily solo podían significar una cosa.

- ¿entonces como se convencieron de que Harry era el hijo de James y Lily? – pregunto Hermione interesada.

-el profesor Dumbledore hallo la forma para hacerlo, no creo que conozcan el hechizo de sangre, pero es..-

-¡hechizo de sangre! ¡eso es increíble! – grito Hermione excitada conocía ese hechizo, aunque solo por nombre pero…

-¿ lo conoces?- pregunto el hombre lobo muy sorprendido, el conocía ese hechizo por algunos libros en runas de referencia, además la información estaba muy encriptado.

- no se sorprendan, Hermione se a leído tooooooooda la biblioteca- respondió Ron haciendo un gesto enorme con la mano, ganándose la sonrisa de Harry y el ceño fruncido de Hermione,

-no exageres Ron no me e leído toda la biblioteca yo solo..

-vamos Hermione que libro no has leído?,

-yo por lo menos se…

Sirius miro muy divertido esa escena, le recordaba mucho a la de James y Lily antes de ser enamorados, no había ni un momento en que estos tortolitos no discutían, por todo, pero sabían que era solo un pretexto para estar juntos, cuando empezaron a salir eso….no termino, ahora que recordaba, después de casados aun discutían pero lo que indicaba que la pelea se terminaba era quien de los dos besaba primero al otro, eso era lo que definía al victorioso de la pelea.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Sirius molestos, - ¿que es tan gracioso? – preguntaron a la vez.

-¿es que me pregunto quien dará el primer beso?- preguntó Sirius haciendo que Remus empezara a reírse y que James y Lily se sonrojaran.

-¿no entiendo? ¿Por qué se ríen?- pregunto Harry mirando a sus padres, Hermione y Ron también se sonrojaron.

-algo que luego te contaremos, pero creo que Hermione debe de seguir con su explicación, ¿sabes que es el Hechizo de sangre? –pregunto Lily muy avergonzada.

-si, bueno solo sé que es un hechizo muy antiguo que muy probablemente este en runas, que se junta la sangre…

-¿sangre? – pregunto Ron mirándola asustado.

-si Ron sangre, estas se juntan y se hace el hechizo, luego depende de la relación sanguínea se forma un hilo de humo, el color que debió salir fue…. ¿Dorado?

-si fue dorado, aun me sorprende que tengas ese conocimiento aun para la mayoría de personas instruidas ese hechizo es desconocido.- elogió Remus a la niña, si que era muy inteligente.

-¿dorado? ¿Relación sanguínea?- pregunto Ron algo en esa escena le hacia recordar las clases en Hogwarts según él siglos habían pasado desde que había asistido a una clase normal.

- bueno ron no sé como explicártelo, es como un ADN mágico,

-¿ADN? ¿Hermione que es eso?- Hermione miro a Ron exasperada, no sabia como explicarle, en si el hechizo era muy poderoso, complejo y mas que había una historia muy oscura detrás de ella estaba repleta de desconfianzas y odios, según lo que leyó, cuando se invento el hechizo se formo mucha desconfianza entre los padres, hijos, hermanos, todos querían hacer ese hechizo, comenzaron por curiosidad luego se formo el caos total, no había nadie que no intentara ese hechizo, comprobar ser parte de alguien o comprobar si realmente alguien es parte de uno era demasiada tentación para la curiosidad humana podía aguantar al final se decidió desaparecer el hechizo, fue el tabu de la época muchas familias y personas fueron dañadas por esta, se quedo como un recuerdo desagradable y luego se convirtió en un mito terminando por desaparecer.

-ron el ADN es una prueba muggle que los padres lo realizan para saber si su hijos son de verdad su hijos.- explico Harry.

-¿es que no saben quienes son sus hijos? – Preguntó divertido Ron – eso no es un poco…

-Ron lo que nos sirve ahora es que de esa forma descubrieron que Harry era su hijo, pero como Harry supo que eran sus padres…

-como crees Hermione…- Harry fue interrumpido por una bola de luz plateada que se paro directamente frente al director, la comadreja no perdió tiempo y dijo.

-Albus, ¡mi hijo a desaparecido! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!- la voz del señor Weasley sonaba desesperado, casi al borde de la locura.

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, cuando Ron se paro con la cara mas roja que un tomate miro directamente a Harry - ¡por Merlin! ¡Harry! ¡Mi mama va a matarme!

-ron..

-¡Harry! ¡Va a matarme y luego va a revivirme para volverme a rematar!- respondió Ron desesperado, quizás cuando estaba en su mundo Ron tenia la escusa perfecta para meterse en problemas, su mejor amigo es Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" pero ahora donde la mayoría de personas cree que es tan solo un niño de 10 años en especial sus propios padres, como podía escapar, que escusa podía dar.

-Ron no es tan malo- dijo Sirius intentando tranquilizarlo, la cara de ron era de pura desesperación.

-No es cierto Sirius – respondió Hermione muy pálida- estoy segura que si tuviéramos una televisión aparecería mi rostro en los noticieros de la noche, mis padres deben estar mas que histéricos, pero no podemos ir y explicarles todo pero como puedo explicar que estoy aquí, como…- y por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir.

En la sala los rostros de todos los adultos era de preocupación de las palabras de Hermione, explicar esto seria muy difícil, primero estaba el hecho que un niño que esta muerto revive milagrosamente, segundo dos adolescentes con cuerpo de niños atrapados en una dimensión diferente, y al final que estos inexplicablemente se conocen.

-solo hay una cosa que hacer, tenemos que ganar tiempo, yo iré a la casa de los Weasley junto con Remus, James y Lily , ustedes vayan a la casa de los Granger y tu Severus ve a ver al ministro, dile que mañana iré yo mismo a explicarle que es lo que hace una niña muggle en Hogwarts pero si es cierto de lo que dice la señorita Granger has que se comunique con el primer ministro muggle y que saquen sus fotos de los medios, nos vemos en casa de los Granger en media hora, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, escúchenme bien, quiero que no se muevan de aquí, esto es muy importante, nadie de ve de enterarse que se encuentran aquí, asi tendremos tiempo de solucionar las cosas.

-no se - dijo dudosa Hermione estaba preocupada por sus padres.

- ¡no! ¡Imposible! Parece que no conocen a mi madre, ella no les creerá si no me ve, aunque después de darse cuenta que estoy entero va a matarme, aun así los matara a ustedes si no me llevan o sino va a querer venir aquí.- dijo Ron recuperando la serenidad, seria un desastre que los Weasley se enteraran de que Harry esta vivo.

-es cierto, mis padres no les creerán tampoco, ellos pensaran que estoy muerta o me secuestraron.- dijo Hermione preocupada, eran estas situaciones que la estresaban mas.

Albus miro a los niños muy seriamente, tenían algo a su favor, los padres estarían más dispuestos a entender si sus hijos están a salvo.

-bien, pero no les cuenten nada solo síganme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

-perfecto, Harry no te preocupes volveremos lo mas pronto.- tranquilizo Hermione, sabia que Harry intentaría ir con ellos, no los dejaría ir solos.

-no de ninguna manera iré con ustedes.- dijo Harry mirándolos seriamente.

El pelirrojo y la de pelo enmarañado rodaron los ojos este era el tipo de reacción muy predecible en Harry solo que este tipo de reacción siempre los ponía en problemas.

-¡no! ¡tu te quedas aquí Harry!- dijo severamente James, eras increíblemente peligroso si su hijo saliera del castillo, incluso de esta habitación sin alguno de ellos, si alguien lo viera todo seria un desastre, y muy posiblemente lo llevarían a azkaban antes que pudieran explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, en esta época de miedo y dolor la gente se pone muy pero muy irracional.

-no, yo no los…-intento reclamar Harry- pero que estas…

James Potter con un fluido movimiento de la varita levito a Harry en medio de la sala conduciéndolo a su habitación, ante los evidentes forcejeos de ojiverde.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación el rostro de Harry podría competir con el color del cabello de su mejor amigo, su padre lo deposito en su cama con un movimiento muy suave – deberías dormir hoy a sido un día muy largo.

-¡no quiero dormir! ¡no pienso quedarme! ¡si no me llevas iré por mi cuenta!- amenazo Harry ni su padre ni nadie entendería el terror de perder a sus amigos, ellos por muchos años fueron su única verdadera familia y tan solo hace unas horas el creía que jamás los volvería a ver pero por uno de esos milagros de la vida ellos volvieron, ahora no quería separase de sus amigos, nadie le aseguraba que estarían juntos.

Harry miro a su padre con toda la determinación que podía, si podía convencerlo había una posibilidad de acompañarlos pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una descarada sonrisa -¿por qué te ríes?-

-¿es que estoy confundido?

-¿confundido?

-si, entre si esto es una escena de un niño travieso de 10 años o de un ataque de hormonas adolescentes- respondió James riéndose ante la cara de completa indignación de su hijo- aunque amenaces, llores, grites o pelees no saldrás de aquí, es muy peligroso podría pasarte muchas cosas, además volveremos pronto, no tienes ni idea de lo rápido que queremos volver si ya lo as olvidado hay asuntos pendientes entre nosotros y ahora nada ni nadie nos interrumpirá.

-pero..- suplico por ultimo Harry .

-no Harry- dijo james mucho mas serio- es indispensable que seamos cuidadosos no sabes como ahora podrían reaccionar las personas si se enteran que estas vivo, son épocas de desconfianza y mucho miedo no sabes el pánico que esto causaría y el peligro que te expondrías.

Harry miro a su padre y vio la misma terquedad que veía él cuando se miraba en un espejo así que no había nada que hacer.

James miro la decepción de su hijo y se sintió muy triste el sabia como se sentía paso un año oculto en una casa pensando que estaba seguro y al final sus padres murieron, con voz mas suave agrego – no te preocupes Harry ellos son tus amigos y se lo importante que son nuestros amigos para los Potters los cuidare como si fueran también mis hijos, en parte lo son.

Harry estaba aun molesto pero le devolvió la sonrisa y su rostro se volvió otra vez roja cuando su padre se acerco y lo beso en la frente, ¿por que hacían eso?.

Cuando su padre salió por la puerta se sintió muy mal aparte claro de enojadísimo no era justo que siguieran tratando como un niño de cinco años el era todo un hombre tenia casi 18 años y no ayudaba mucho la imagen que le devolvía del espejo en la pared de su cuarto, frustrado se tiro en la cama, los esperaría despierto, si era mejor, cuando paseo la mirada a su habitación se dio cuenta que aunque ya había dormido ahí no se había fijado mucho en la decoración, las paredes estaban forrados con los colores de Gryffindor, se paro para acercarse a los muebles en la estantería había muchos libros una fila entera se de dicaba especialmente al mejor juego de mundo el Quidditch, había títulos conocidos otros estaba seguro serian muy interesantes de leer, las demás filas estaban mescladas entre historia, encantos, libros, dragones, etc.

Cuando se dirigió al otro extremo el ropero estaba casi lleno de ropa, la ropa que utilizaba era muy cómoda, bonita y muy fina aunque le quedaba un poco suelta, se pregunto como habían encontrado esa ropa en tan poco tiempo, un escritorio muy bonito, como en la casa de Sirius pero dudaba que este ocultara un boggart, fotos de sus padres y de el cuando era tan solo un bebe, sus abuelos, Remus, Sirius, para una persona que considero su habitación una alacena debajo de la escalera por mas de 11 años esto era maravilloso, viendo su habitación estar ahí cada ves le parecía mas un sueño.

Pero lo mas impactante del su habitación era definitivamente el techo, Harry se tiro en su cama para poder ver mejor, cuando su padre entro a la habitación este no prendió la luz y cuando paseo por esta, estaba iluminada por lo que el creia era una farola pero no era la luna, todo el techo era una pintura del cielo en la noche, las estrellas era idénticas a las de la ventana, centellaban y la luna estaba en medio del cielo, era una pintura no como el gran salón que imitaba la misma imagen de afuera , esta si se notaba que era una pintura pero como las fotos mágicas también tenían vida, se movían, era muy hermoso…sus ojos le pesaban mucho, bostezo…

James salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué te demoraste?- pregunto Sirius todos estaban ya listos.

-Harry heredo la terquedad de su madre- respondió alegre, su esposa lo miro ceñuda e indignada.

-¿no fuiste tu quien tercamente me pidió por seis años una cita? –pregunto Lily socarronamente.

James miro a su esposa indignado luego con una sonrisa igual le respondió - ¿y no fuiste tu quien me dijiste "no" tercamente por los mismos años?

-¿esta bien? – pregunto Lily preocupada, sabia hasta donde llegaba la cabezonería Potter.

-no te preocupes el estará bien tan solo lo dejaremos una noche, ¿que puede hacer en una sola noche?.-

-si heredo tu talento es mucho lo que pude hacer- respondió Lily fingiendo mas preocupación luego con un movimiento tierno abrazo a su esposo y lo beso.

-es hora de irnos, todos saben que hacer – dijo Dunbledore tomando un puñado de polvos flu.

Cuatro horas mas tarde James y Lily llegaron a su habitación, cuando se dirigieron a la de su hijo lo encontraron durmiendo aun con la ropa del día.

-esta muerto de cansancio.- dijo Lily acariciando la frente de Harry mientras con un veloz movimiento de su varita desapareció la ropa de su hijo luego con otro movimiento le puso la piyama luego lo tapo con las mantas.

-vámonos o lo despertaremos.

-¿Lily crees que le gustara que lo haigas desvestido y luego lo vistieras?, él aunque parezca un niño no lo es.

-soy su madre James y eso no tiene nada de malo, además el puede tener la edad que quiera pero siempre será mi hijo, ¿algún problema?

James retrocedió ante el rostro fiero de su esposa, no habría nadie que la contradijera con esa mirada- es lo que tu dices mi amor, pero también tengo sueño, vamos podremos dormir antes de continuar con el interrogatorio.


	9. Chapter 9

9 capitulo

**EXPLICACIONES**

Lili Potter tenia un sinfín de preguntas girando en torno a su cabeza , y algo dentro de ella le decía que pronto lo descubriría y de todo lo que encontraría nada, absolutamente nada le gustaría, pero decidió preocuparse de eso mas tarde, en ese momento solo debía preocuparse de Hermione , aunque habían decidido que tendrían que convencer a sus padres que Hermione tenia que ir la colegio un año antes con al ayuda de Albus eso seria mucho mas facil.

Sonrió a Hermione para darle ánimos creyendo que la niña estaría asustada pero vio que Hermione estaba muy calmada.

Realmente me parece todo un sueño Señora Potter, gracia por ayudarme no tenia que hacerlo.

No digas tonterías, como james dijo al ser amiga de mi hijo es como si también fueras mi hija- sonrió y la tomo de la mano- llámame Lily por favor

-Bien Hermione esto es muy importante tenemos que entrar a tu casa y convencer a tus padres que eres una bruja- dijo muy serio James.

Eso será fácil, creo que siempre se lo imaginaron, tantos accidentes raros y cosas inexplicables que me ocurrían, el problema en realidad será en convencer a mis papas que ustedes son buenos, mi padres aun me consideran una niña y dudaran sobre mi seguridad.

James miro a Hermione y se sorprendió que fuera tan madura para su edad y no eran las palabras lo que le impresionaban era como lo decía , con desenvoltura tal seguridad que demostraba, como ya lo intuía, que su hijo y sus amigos habían pasado demasiadas cosas y la mayoría peligrosas.

-de eso no te preocupes nosotros solo debemos convencer a tus padres que eres una bruja y explicarles sobre nuestro mundo.- dijo James

- Albus se encargara de convencer a tus padres de que tendrás que ir a Howarts antes para "nivelarte" con los niños de hijos de magos.

-si, aun recuerdo como Dumbledore vino a mi casa a contarme que era una bruja fue el día mas importante de mi vida, pero…. No nos olvidamos de los policías?

James esbozo una sonrisa traviesa- de eso no te preocupes, Sirius tiene mucha experiencia tratando con ellos.-

Hermione no entendió a que se refería y le pareció mucho más interesante cuando Lily meneo la cabeza en desaprobación pero también sonreía.

-hablando del rey de roma…..- dijo James viendo a un sonriente Sirius.

-el guapo se asoma? – Sirius empezó a reírse- esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos cornamenta en espacial ese verano, recuerdas como burlamos a la policía con mi moto.

James y Sirius explotaron de la risa, pero sin esperar ningún segundo Lily repartió dos collejas – no es hora de recordar sus travesuras, vamos! Que sino Albus se nos adelantara.

…

Miles de kilómetros se encontraba una familia de pelirrojos muy preocupada.

Molly weasley se consideraba un buena madre y lo era así que conocía a su hijo por eso que sabia que su Ron había cambiado drásticamente en tan solo dos días y ahora que literalmente se había esfumado no sabia que pensar , estaba muy preocupada, y la cara de su esposo no ayudaba en tranquilizarla, viendo sus opciones recurrieron al único que podría ayudarlos, Albus Dumbledore, pero aun así no sabían en que podía ayudarlo , se levanto para hacer un poco de te, si mantenía sus manos trabajando la carga seria menos pesada o eso pensaba.

La chimenea de la casa Weasley se prendió con el color característico, un verde brillante, Molly y Arthur brincaron en sus asientos de la sorpresa, aunque se sorprendieron mas cuando vieron quienes salían en medio de la polvareda, el primero que salió fue Remus Lupin el profesor de defensa, inmediatamente después salió Dumbledore con una sonrisa radiante y antes que los Weasley pudieran reaccionar su hijo Ron Weasley salían también con una sonrisa.

Cuando Ron salió de la chimenea cerro los ojos sabiendo que su madre explotaría de la furia pero lo que sintió lo dejo aun mas asustado, su madre se había literalmente abalanzado sobre el y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

-mama…. Estas ahogándome…-susurro ron también acariciándola.- mama se que no debí irme de esa forma, sin avisar, lo siento, todo esta bien.

Molly weasley miro a su hijo directamente a los ojos , su hijo tan solo tenia 10 años así que era imposible demostrar tanta madurez, ¿si era un niño normal tan solo hace unos días? Se pregunto así misma como pudo cambiar tanto, ella como cualquier madre sabía que era su hijo pero también sabia o más bien intuía que algo había cambiado algo "grande".

-Ronald Bilius Weasley quiero que me digas que es lo que realmente esta pasando y quiero que me digas la verdad, se que eres mi hijo pero….

-…pero soy diferente?, lo sé mama y quiero explicártelo- en esta parte ron volteo la mirada hacia Dumbledore quien asintió – pero primero creo que debemos sentarnos,- se encaminaron al comedor, mientras Molly se sentaba junto a su esposo y Ron frente a ellos, entretanto Remus se había dirigido hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de te, o mejor un poco de whisky de fuego, realmente lo necesitarían.

Dumbledore se había parado a lado de Ron y poniéndole una mano en el hombro miro directamente Molly y Arthur,-Todo lo que va a contarles es cierto, no deben de dudar ni por un segundo lo que el les dirá, yo respaldo todas sus palabras y se que aunque al principio les será imposible creerlo les aseguro que con el tiempo lo entenderán. Pero en este momento me necesitan en otra parte y debo de ir.

-Hermione es muy hábil pero estoy seguro que usted le hará de mucha ayuda, además creo que hoy dormiré aquí pero mañana iré a ver a Harry por favor se que querrá venir y yo quisiera que lo haga también se que querrá ver a Ginny.

-se lo comentaremos a Lily y james estoy seguro que se lo pensaran.- dijo Remus – pero yo me quedare un rato mas espero que no les incomode.

-por supuesto que no- dijo Arthur –Pero por favor díganme que es lo que pasa en realidad.

-papa yo…. Es que en realidad no se por donde comenzar. – Ron se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos, esto era realmente frustrante, ¿como explicaría todo este embrollo?

-creo que deberías de comenzar desde el principio- dijo Molly mirando a su hijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir y le acaricio la espalda para darle ánimos.

-pues ¿el principio?... pues bien …. pues lo primero que deberían saber es que soy … bueno soy…. del futuro.

Molly y Arthur se miraron automáticamente, ¿futuro? Eso era completamente imposible.

-pero hijo eso es….

-¿imposible? pues no lo es, y tienen que creerme por que lo siguiente que les voy a contar es mucho mas difícil de creer, no solo somos del futuro sino del futuro de otro mundo un mundo muy distinto a este.

Molly miro a su hijo, y la única cosa que le impedía agarrarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza a San Mungo era las palabras de Albus Dumbledore.- hijo lo que dices.

lo se mama parece mentira pero no lo es, yo vengo de otro mundo , ocho años en el futuro, veras en este mudo recién acabábamos de ganar la guerra contra Voldemord – sus padres se estremecieron pero siguió hablando, comenzar siempre es mas difícil pero cuando le agarras el hilo se te hace mas sencillo y no dejo que lo interrumpieran – se que es muy difícil de creerlo pero hay un manera para poder detenerlo es realmente difícil pero bueno, lo que sucedió fue que estábamos juntando los cadáveres de los caídos cuando mi mejor amigo Harry salió corriendo- Ron estaba muy metido en al historia que no se daba cuenta de las reacciones de sus oyentes. Sus padres estaban anonadados para expresar algo mas que sorpresa en sus rostros pero la reacción más interesante fue de nuestro licántropo preferido que en un movimiento imperceptible de su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña bola plateada que voló invisible para los demás hasta una pared y se fundió en esta- no es que sea un cobarde es todo lo contrario en realidad ya que gracias a el acabamos con Voldemord… pero el vio algo que nadie en el mundo por muy valiente que sea podía manejar y yo con mi…digo una amiga los seguimos, fue muy difícil pero cuando llegamos a alcanzarlo estaba gritando y es por que un espejo muy mágico lo estaba literalmente comiendo vivo nos asustamos y sin pensarlo los seguimos y cuando desperté estaba tirado en mi habitación, al principio creí que me había desmayado y que me habían llevado a mi casa pero cuando me mire en el espejo ¡tenia menos de 11 años! Y cuando moví mi cabeza Ginny estaba en la puerta haciéndome despertar como lo hacía cuando era un niño, todo fue muy chocante no sabia que hacer ni que decir, y no voy a negar que en un minuto creí que todo había sido un mero sueño ,cuando Hermione, la amiga que les comente me envió la carta me puse feliz ya que eso demostraba que no estaba loco y cuando me encontré con ella nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en un mundo diferente y que además nos encontrábamos en el pasado si que decidimos buscar a Harry y lo encontramos pero también a Dumbledore y bueno estábamos hablando cuando escuche tu patronus y decidimos venir.- Ron miro a sus padres con todo el deseo que le creyeran escrito es sus ojos.

Molly miro a su hijo y aunque lo que acababa de escuchar era la historia mas descabellada de todos los tiempos le creyo, no a la historia sino a su hijo. – te creo.

-te creemos hijo siempre lo haremos.- dijo Arthur

-gracias. – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ron pero solo bastaba eso.

Remus miro al chico, sin saberlo le acababa de dar información muy importante, eran migajas pero aun así se podía deducir mucho de estas, aprovecho que Ron estaba distraído para guardar la pequeña bola plateada en su bolsillo.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Remus a los Weasley- mañana Dumbledore contactara con ustedes pero deben de tener mucho cuidado , como se han dado cuenta su hijo tiene información privilegiada y debemos ser muy cuidadosos, Ron sabes que Harry querrá verte pronto a ti y a Hermione además todos tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerles.

Ron se puso tenso sabia que en su historia se le había escapado algunos datos innecesarios.

-no tengas miedo tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, pero será mañana ahora deberías descansar ya que nos espera un largo día mañana.

-gracias Remus por todo- dijo Arthur mirándolo a los ojos.

-no hay de que, nos vemos pronto.

Hola! Se que estarán maldiciéndome =( es que no tube tiempo … se que me fui por mas de 3 meses peor estoy aquí y no pienso abandonar esta historia!

Pero como todos saben ¡! LOS COMETARIOS ALIMENTAN LOS FICS! Espero sus quejas, prometo actualizar pronto. Gracias a los que comentario mi anterior capi!

Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Buenos días!

Harry abrió los ojos, adormecido y somnoliento, lentamente se sentó tapándose la boca con una mano, un gran bostezo, estaba desorientado y por un momento no sabía donde se encontraba, hasta que todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada llegó a su mente.

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan cómodamente, era demasiado bueno, sin pesadillas, recuerdos malos o simplemente con insomnio, escuchó atentamente por si podía captar alguna conversación... nada.

Cogió una bata y se puso las pantuflas cuando una pregunta cruzo su mente. "¿En que momento me puse la pijama?" murmuró y deduciendo que la única forma de estar vestido de esa manera es que su mamá o papá lo cambiaran cuando el se quedó dormido ayer por la noche, se sonrojó.

Suspirando y armándose de valor salió de su habitación, encontró a su Papá cómodamente sentado en un sillón leyendo el profeta y su Mamá sentada en la mesa del comedor corrigiendo algunos pergaminos, fue ella quien lo vio primero.

"Buenos días Harry ¿dormiste bien?" Preguntó ella, sonriendo suavemente.

Con sus mejillas aun rosadas murmuró un buenos días, algo que James no permitió. "Esa no es la forma en que los hijos saludan a sus padres" y con una sonrisa abrió los brazos.

Sin perder tiempo Harry corrió a los brazos de su padre y regalándole un abrazo que el jamás admitiría que necesitaba, aun le parecía todo un sueño."Buenos días Papá".

James sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo y mientras le acariciaba, maldijo a Voldemort por privarle de ver a su hijo crecer, pero ahora él tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo y mataría sin titubear a la persona que quisiera quitárselo. "Buen chico, Saluda a tu madre también" liberándolo con un beso en la cabeza.

Lily sonrió a su hijo y trato de no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, cuantos desayunos se había perdido, cuantas noches en que Harry hubiese estado enfermo y ella no estuvo a su lado para cuidarlo, ella sabía que su hijo había crecido sin padres o por lo menos sin ella, por lo poco que la conocía además jamás hubiese dejado a su hijo ser tan delgado."Espero que pasaste bien la noche mi amor" y sin esperar respuesta lo sentó en la mesa "¡Estas tan delgado! Ven, nosotros ya desayunamos pero te acompañare con un té".

Harry vio la cantidad de comida en la mesa y se le cayo la mandíbula, ¡esta comida llenaría un ejercito! Pensó. "No tengo tanta hambre..."

Lily frunció el ceño, ¿hambre? "ayer no comiste casi nada, hoy vas a tener un desayuno como Dios manda y quiero ver ese plato vació Harry James" y con su mejor mirada que decía claramente que si lo contradecía cosas malas ocurrirían se sentó frente a su hijo.

James vio la lucha de su hijo y antes que la leona despertara, le aconsejó "Harry no vas a ganar, créeme que si tu madre quiere algo, con certeza lo consigue, además tiene razón, necesitas toda tu energía para el día que te espera"

Derrotado y curioso Harry cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer preguntándose que planes tendrían para ese día, cuando ya iba por la mitad del plato su padrino y Remus llegaron.

"Buenos días a todos" sonrió Sirius mientras se sentaba a lado de James "¿Cachorro ya terminaste? Snape y Albus están por llegar"

"Buenos días...¡espera! ¿Qué? Por que van a venir, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué paso ayer en la noche? ¿Hermione esta bien? ¿Ron sigue vivo?"

"¡Sirius! Harry aun no a acabado de desayunar" Regaño Lily con el ceño fruncido y sirviendo mas leche al vaso de su hijo dijo "No te preocupes mi amor todo salio como lo planeamos, habrá tiempo toda la mañana para explicártelo" Sonrió y con una voz aun mas suave animó para que continuara.

Remus cogió algunas galletas de la mesa y sonrió a Harry "No te preocupes el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán aquí dentro de unos minutos"

James dejó de leer el periódico y miró a toda su familia reunida "Tenemos que planear cómo vamos hacer sobre Harry, no podemos ocultarlo para siempre, crees que Crouch sea razonable si le explicamos la verdad."

Cuatro personas lo vieron horrorizados pero fue Harry quien dijo "Crouch razonable, ¡nunca! Pero que problema puede haber, por que no solo puedo salir como si nada."

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, la clara mirada que Harry reconocía como le contamos o no, esa mirada fue siempre la que le daban cuando le ocultaban cosas."Si quieren que les diga la verdad creo que merezco el mismo trato"

James sonrió acercándose a su hijo "No es tan fácil Harry, no sé como pudo ser en tu dimensión pero aquí la gente es muy paranoica, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal o lo suficiente importante como para llamar la atención llama al caos, si de pronto vieran caminar a mi hijo, al cual todo el mundo supo que estaba muerto, te llamarían un impostor, o te alejarían de nosotros" 

"Pero...pero no podemos demostrar que soy tu hijo con ese hechizo, o quizás si les decimos que soy del futuro..." murmuró Harry pero cayó cuando todos negaron con la cabeza.

"cachorro, Crouch es un imbécil, si le decimos realmente quien eres te trataría como a un héroe y te llevaría con el con la escusa de que es importante para la guerra" Sirius explicó, si supiera que fue Crouch quien lo envió a Azkaban sin un juicio, bueno quizás realmente el Crouch de este mundo era igual que el del suyo.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Preguntó Harry deseando que Hermione estuviera ahí, era a ella quien se le ocurría planes mas elaborados, Harry era mas de pensar según las cosas iban...

"No te preocupes Harry, te aseguro que lo solucionaremos" Dijo Remus con su voz calmada y razonable "aunque Crouch sea el ministro de magia mas incompetente que tengamos, no olvidemos que tenemos a Dumbledore de nuestra parte" Este Remus era tan...juvenil, parecía mas relajado mas...como si no le afectara mucho el ser lobo, sin querer se le quedo viendo.

"Parece que el cachorro se enamoró de ti Lunático" se burlo Sirius logrando que nuestro héroe se sonrojara.

Remus le sonrió calmadamente y sin mirar a Sirius dijo "¿celoso canuto? Obviamente me encuentra mas guapo que tú" se burlo logrando que Sirius hiciera una mueca.

"estoy seguro que considera mas guapo a su padrino que a su tío Lunático estoy seguro..." lo que hubiese dicho Sirius jamás se pudo escuchar gracias a que James les tiró dos cojines a la cara y desordenando el cabello de su hijo dijo.

"Lo siento chicos, pero estoy seguro que considera simpáticos a su padrino canuto y su tío lunático pero la hermosura de su padre, los eclipsa chicos..."

Antes que Harry pudiera reírse de las tonterías que escuchaba se encontró en medio de una pelea de cojines, miró a su madre esperando algún tipo de reacción noto que recogía su libro y seguía leyendo como si fuera normal, ¿Haci hubiese sido todos sus desayunos, entre risas y chistes? Concentrado en esas posibilidades, no se dio cuenta como sigilosamente su padre se acercaba y con un grito de sorpresa se vio cargado en los brazos del hombre, que con una sonrisa muy traviesa, que puso sus pelos de punta, lo lanzo al sofá.

"¡Papá!...que ..." sin un segundo de respiro sintió como los tres amigos empezaban hacerle cosquillas "¡Nooooooooo!" Harry se retorcía intentando escapar de las manos de sus torturadores, tres contra uno ¡no era justo! "jajajajajajaja ¡Basta! jajajajajajaja ¡nooooooo masssss! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" con la última palabra la batalla se debuto y miro agradecido a su madre salvadora.

Sin levantar el rostro de su libro su salvadora respondió a su ruego "Harry tiene diez minutos para jugar, luego lo quiero en la bañera" y sin notar la cara de sorpresa de su hijo pasó a la siguiente hoja de su libro.

Pero no era Harry Potter por gusto, viendo que la única persona que podía defenderlo se unía al bando contrario saltó de las garras de su padre y huyo hacia su habitación, quizás con suerte logro escapar de ellos, pensó.

Cuando los tres se dieron cuenta que Harry huía, James no perdió tiempo y gritó "¡Canuto a por él!" y sin esperar ni un segundo un gran perro negro salió disparado hacia el chico indefenso.

Harry estaba a segundo por entrar a su habitación cuando la puerta se cerró frente a él, intento forcejear con la cerradura pero la puerta no habría...

"Harry, Harry, Harry... nadie huye de los merodeadores" Dijo Remus burlonamente "lastima aprenderás a las malas..."

"¡No! ¡Papá! que no es justo, tres contra..." Antes que terminara la frase canuto salto encima suyo, tumbándolo en el piso, sin demora empezó a lamerle la cara "¡Canuto! Noooooooooo déjame Owwwwwww"

cuando James y Remus llegaron a lado de Harry Sirius se volvió a transformar y con una sonrisa picara dijo "Bien Harry, ahora dinos, quien de nosotros es el mas guapo"

Harry sopeso sus opciones. Si elegía a cualquiera de ellos de seguro que estaría ocho minutos retorciéndose en el suelo. ¿que hacer? y solo viendo una solución grito "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá es la más guapa! ¡Mamaaaaaa!"

Los tres hombre se quedaron estupefactos por un segundo, era la respuesta perfecta, no podían negarlo o la leona despertaría pero antes de poder reaccionar Lily, que estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, camino lentamente hacia su hijo y lo salvo de las garras de sus captores.

"Nunca mejor dicho mi amor, ahora ve a cambiarte antes de que lleguen tus amigos" Dijo Lily después de guiarlo a su habitación "estaré ahí en un segundo" viendo la cara de horror de su hijo agrego "para ayudarte con la ropa mi amor aun no creo que sepas donde esta cada cosa"

"¿tengo ropa ya?" pregunto Harry satisfecho de haber ganado la pelea viendo la cara de decepcionados que tenían su padre y sus tíos.

"Por supuesto Harry fue lo primero que se encargó tu madre, ahora obedece" Dijo James mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de Harry.

"viste lo rápido que reacciono, por un momento creí que lo habíamos asustado" comento Remus viendo la cara de preocupación de Lily.

"realmente no se si estoy tan emocionada por escuchar lo que nos va a contar, se que no podré dormir esta noche" susurro Lily buscando la protección de los brazos de James.

"Lo sé cariño pero tenemos que ser fuerte por el, debemos enseñarle y convencerle que es un niño, es su segunda oportunidad, nuestra segunda oportunidad y no pienso dejarla pasar"

Todos en la sala se miraron con ojos llenos de convicción, hace mucho tiempo que no se escuchaba la risa y se sentía alegría en esas habitaciones. A veces soñar es maravilloso pero asusta saber que los sueños se pueden convertir en pesadillas muy rápidamente.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola y mil veces lo siento, se que me están mandando crucios cada vez que ven el titulo de mi historia y saber que aun no actualizo pero gracias a los mensajes de apoyo que siempre recibo y me sorprende como también me hace muy feliz saber que después de tanto tiempo aun hay persona que les gusta mi historia.

Debo admitir que llego un tiempo donde no quería volver a escribir, acabo de termina la universidad y estoy en todo eso de papeles y mi titilación, pero haré todo lo posible por no demorarme tanto (no pongan esas cara escépticas hago una promesa irrompible).

Este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho pero lo habré reescrito como mil veces solo que tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes.

1. si ven mis favoritos sabrán que me fascina el severitus, para los que no sabes que es, son la historias donde Severus Snape es el padre biológico (sorry james) tutor o mentor de Harry. hay muy buenos en ingles que realmente fascinan cuando los lees, se que al principio suena de locos pero me encanta así que en esta historia mi Severus no será ps un ogro pero claro que tampoco será un pan de amor (se imaginan Severus Snape cariñoso me daría pesadillas) aun así será un gran mentor en Harry además claro de los celos y rabietas que tendrá james...jajajaj

2. aquí viene los mas importante en mi cabeza daba vueltas todo este tiempo sobre nalgadas, estoy en contra de cualquier forma de violencia contra cualquier ser vivo pero las historias de nalgadas a un niño malcriado o irresponsable, siempre me gusto en las historias, hay buenos autores como mireelan u kbinnz bueno hay muchos en especial Severitus pero bueno no se que opinan de eso, solo nalgadas en forma de disciplina bueno realmente no se que pensaran de eso así que primero pensé que debería saber su opinión si es que debo ponerla en esta historia o no...

Bueno mil gracias por seguir aun después de tanto tiempo, espero que les guste el capi corto pero gracioso, siempre me imagine este tipos de escenas que nuestro Harry jamás pudo tener.

besos

Lariza :)


End file.
